Tansei Kibito
by Masquerade
Summary: Writen by Masquerade and Amazon! AU. Curiousity and the promise of a genuine challenge draws Cell to what might be his fiercest competitor in the upcoming Cell Games. But what happens when this fighter is not only half alien, but also a woman? COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
by _Amazon_ and _Masquerade_

**Prologue**

The wind blew softly across the grassy plain. A tall pink skinned man with long silvery hair stood holding a woman close to him. A look of sorrow and regret was etched on his usually jubilant face. The woman was on the verge of tears, trying to hold back sobs as she was held. She was still young, with short chocolate hair and peach colored skin. She was always noted for her cheery blue eyes, but now those eyes held tears. She had always hoped this moment would never come..... 

"I am sorry, Ikuko. If I could stay with you I would for all eternity...but my duties to the supreme kai cannot be denied...," he sighed helplessly. 

Ikuko shook her head stubbornly, not looking at him. 

"I..." _don't want you to go!_ She couldn't say it, he would just repeat his appologies. She gulped back another sob. "Why can't you take me with you?" When he shook his head in reply, she leaned against him and started crying finally. "But I'll never....will I.....please, don't!" 

Kibito held her to his chest firmly, embracing her softly. 

"Forgive me, Ikuko...I will love you always," he said, lifting her chin for a soul searing last kiss. He pulled back and kissedaway the tears on her face. "I will come back for you, Ikuko. I swear it," he said with a passion. 

Hope lit up her sad face for a moment. 

"Make it soon, Kibito....please?"   
"I will try my hardest, Iku-chan." 

Ikuko managed a smile. 

"I'll miss you, Kibi-san." 

Kibito smiled at her warmly. He opened his palm, showing her a pair of purple kai earrings. 

"Take these to remember me by until I return." 

Ikuko touched them lightly, then took them into her own hand. She took in a breath, wiping away any new tears that were forming. 

"I love you, Kibi-san......don't forget that..."   
"I never will," he stepped away from her a lone tear falling down his cheek and splashing to the grass below, the only trace left of him as he vanished into thin air. 

She covered the earings with both hands, holding them close to her heart. 

"I will never forget either....."   


* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_ by Amazon and Masquerade_

  
  


**Chapter 1**

A young woman with crystal blue eyes and black hair that had silver tips walked up to the aging chocolate haired woman. 

"Hey, mom! I'm going to go hang out with Aria at the mall!" she called out. 

21 years had passed since the fateful day when Kibito had left his beloved. Unbeknownst to the two, he had left her with child. Ikuko had raised the girl by herself, refusing the offers of other males to take the place of the girl's father. Ikuko looked up from her teapot. 

"All right. Don't stay out too late, Tansei. You worry me when that happens."   
"I promise, mom! Besides, soon I'll be leaving to Tokyo U! You have to get used to me not being around you know...," Tansei replied with a slightly worried look on her face. 

Her mother smiled sadly. 

"I've hardly gotten used to you growing up. I always worry when you're not home. Your dear mother doesn't necessarily like being left alone, mind you."   
"I promise I'll come home every break." 

Ikuko nodded. 

"Fine with me. Well, you should get going before you keep Aria waiting. Have fun, dear." 

Tansei smiled and gave her mom an quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Be back in a while! I'll call on the cell if I'm gonna be late! And don't worry about me! I can take care of myself remember?" Tansei said, laughing. 

Her mother chuckled. 

"I remember, but I'm your mother. I can still worry." She waved as Tansei headed out the door. 

Tansei left the small house and waved to her friend Aria, who waited in her convertible. 

"Hey, Aria!"   
"Hey, Tansei!" Aria called. "Let's get going already!" 

Tansei hopped over the side of the car and into the passenger's seat, putting on her seat belt. 

"Let's roll, Aria! Those cute boys can't wait all day right?" she smirked. 

Aria laughed. 

"Nope. Not if these cute girls don't show up." After starting the engine, she quickly drove down the road to town. 

~*/|\*~ 

At the mall, Tansei and Aria have a blast flirting and shopping away. 

"I can't believe that I'm going to be transferring to the THE Tokyo University," Tansei sighed as she sat in the fitting room, half clothed. 

Aria leaned against the door outside. 

"I don't think anyone believed it. I mean....that's like the best college in Japan next to Jonan..."   
"Yeah...," Tansei came out wearing a form fitting black dress with sparkles, "What do you think?" 

Aria stepped back a little for a better evaluation. 

"You look great, as usual." She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Sheesh, is there anything you don't look good in?" 

Tansei laughed heartily. 

"Hey, buy it and let's go." Aria hurried. "We've got more boys to scout for."   
"Right," Tansei went back to the fitting room and came back out in her regular baby doll shirt and jeans. 

She hooked arms with Aria and headed to the cashier. Just as Aria looked around the store for more boys, one in particular stood out. 

"Hey, Tansei? Isn't that Masaru?" She pointed at the boy about their age. "He's called me about you, saying that he wants to get back together with you." 

Tansei's smile faded. 

"He's practically stalking me now," she frowned, "Let's hurry and leave before he spots us."   
"Agreed." Aria nodded with disgust. "Creep." 

Just as they started heading out, Aria checked on the boy again to see that we was walking right behind them. 

"Aw, c'mon! He's going to ruin a perfectly good shopping day!" 

Tansei stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. 

"Good afternoon, boys. Can we be of some assistance to you children?" she asked coolly. 

Masaru crossed his arms and smiled to be charming. Instead, he looked rather creepy. 

"Tansei, don't be a smart mouth. I've really been thinking it over. Why don't we just put our bad relationship behind us and start over with a new one? I mean, I don't like Kiki anymore. Whadaya say?"   
"No," Tansei replied.   
"Aw, why not?" he shrugged. "We used to be so good together."   
"She told you 'no,' jerkoff." Aria snapped. 

Tansei looked at her best friend with an amused glance. 

"I believe Aria said it just as I would, Masaru," she added.   
"Oh, you know this bad boy doesn't take no for an answer." he shook his head. "Don't you know how many other girls would say yes a million times if I asked? Why won't you?"   
"Because you creep me out worse than the monster of Nikki Town. I'd much rather be eaten alive by him than waist my time on an ameba like you," she replied with fire and ice in her eyes. 

Masaru grimaced. 

"There's no convincing you, is there?" He balled a fist at his side. "So, I guess I have to make you see how serious I am." 

Aria raised an eyebrow of suspicion seeing him raise both fists in a boxing fashion. 

"Oh, great..." Aria sighed. "A fight... Our night is ruined..."   
"You can't be serious," Tansei asked.   
"When am I not serious?" Masaru growled. "I know you're good, but you've been slacking. While you've been wasting time with volleyball, I've been weight training and getting stronger. C'mon, let's go!"   
"Fine. But we take this outside. There's no need to do this here," she replied sternly. 

Masaru nodded. 

"Fine by me." 

Aria looked at Tansei in surprise. 

"You're kidding! You're really going to fight him? Why bother?"   
"Because I know he won't stop until he gets his little fight. Stay here Aria. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Tansei walked outside to the parking lot. Aria watched from behind the glass doors inside the mall. She scratched her head in uncertainly as Masaru walked behind Tansei, then took his spot across from her. Tansei cracked her knuckles and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She slid smoothly into a fighting stance and awaited his attack. Masaru rotated his shoulders and stood sideways with his fists up. 

"Ready when you are, baby!" 

Tansei smirked and waved him on. Masaru charged foreword with a yell. 

"Here I come!" He flung a punch at her with all his might.   
"Too predictable," Tansei thought as she easily blocked the punch and slid under his arm to uppercut his stomach putting ki behind it as her father had taught her when he had come back so many years ago. 

Masaru fell over quickly, grunting. He rolled to his side, attempting to get up. 

"Uh-uh....I'm not going down that easily....ouch...." 

Aria jumped and clapped for Tansei as Masaru got up on one knee. Tansei smirked and waved him toward her mockingly. 

"What are you waiting for, Masaru?" 

Masaru still got up. 

"Waitin' for you to change your mind. It's not too late." Tansei remained quiet, making Masaru clench his teeth. "This time, it's going to hurt!" He swung his fist at her, hitting her in the jaw. 

Tansei's head snapped back and blood trickled down her lip. She righted her face and wiped the blood before her eyes flared blue flame. She rapidly kneed his abdomen, her ki flaring lightly as she quickly appeared behind him to double hammer him behind the neck. 

_A pair of magenta eyes turned to the north, feeling the ki._

_ "What in...."_

Masaru landed on the ground, groaning. He made no move to get up. Aria's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Whoa.....she didn't hold back.....that's our girl!" 

Tansei spit on Masaru's back before she dusted her hands and smoothed out her clothes. She put her hair down again and entered the mall. 

"I think maybe it's time to go home, Aria," she said as she noticed the looks from the crowd that had gathered.   
"Yeah, good idea." Aria nodded. "Let's go." She was the first one out the door, and headed for the car. "Serves you right, pea brain." she snarled at Masaru's unconscious form as she walked past it. 

Tansei laughed lightly as she followed behind. 

"I wonder if he'll learn to leave me alone this time," she directed to Aria.   
"He had better." Aria huffed, acting tough girl. "Or he'll hear from me next." She made some bad mock punches in the air. "I'd take care of him like you did if I know how to fight....but I can talk him off just as bad." 

Tansei laughed heartily, flipping her long hair behind her. 

~*/|\*~ 

Cell had stopped his flight to North City, looking out at where he felt that ki. It was very faint, yes.....he didn't know who it was, yes...... but it bothered him. 

"I don't understand. Something doesn't feel right......" 

* * *

  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, how about we fly home?" Tansei said mischievously, knowing how Aria disliked heights. 

Aria froze. 

"F-f-f-fl-fly?!" She started to fidget. "Um, er, nah. Not tonight. We got a car, remember? Er, eek, ah...."   
"Aww, c'mon, Aria! I'm pumped up now! Please?" Tansei asked, putting on the puppy dog eyes of doom, the look sure to get her whatever she wanted from Aria.   
"Oh no, Tansei.....not the puppy dog eyes of doom...." Aria started squirming. "Uh, um....erk...." She sighed in reluctance. "All right, but what about my car?"   
"We can capsulize it, right?" 

Aria slumped in defeat. 

"I can't fool you anymore, can I?" She grumbled as she walked to the car, and pushed the capsule button. She grumbled as the car turned into a puff of smoke, and dropped into a capsule. "I don't wanna...." she whined.   
"Aww...come on, Aria...pwease?" Tansei replied cutely, maximizing the power of her puppy dog eyes of doom. 

Aria made a stubborn, pouty face. 

"I said we were going to. I'm just complaining that I don't want to." She held out her arms, like she was forming the letter T. "C'mon, already, let's go...." 

Tansei laughed. 

"Why don't you ride piggy back style? It's easier." Tansei turned to allow Aria to climb on her back. Aria shrugged.   
"Fine by me..." She put her arms down and put her hands on Aria's shoulders. "C'mon, c'mon, let's just get this over with." 

Tansei held onto Aria's legs as Aria held onto her shoulders. She slowly hovered off the ground and smirked. 

"So how fast was it you absolutely _loved_ to go?" she asked a little evilly before taking off like a rocket.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aria screamed. The fierce wind blew into her clamped shut eyes. "MOMMY!" 

Tansei giggled and slowed down, hovering in midair. Her laughter stopping her from flying normally. 

"Aria, come on! You need to get over this fear of heights thing sometime soon you know."   
"Nothing wrong with being afraid of heights!" Aria snapped when they slowed down. She finally opened her eyes and looked around. "Eeeek..." 

Tansei shook her head and continued flying home. 

"Just enjoy the sights. You trust me, right?"   
"Well, yeah." Aria nodded. "I mean....you fly pretty well. Heck, the fact that you can fly is pretty amazing."   
"Yeah...I miss my dad...," she said sadly. 

Aria half smiled. 

"I wish I had a dad as cool as yours, Tansei.... He can do a lot of cool stuff like you can." 

Tansei nodded. 

"Yeah...I wonder if he'll come back to visit again." She sighed deeply and smiled.   
"That'd be pretty cool." Aria nodded. Then, she noticed something appear before them in what looked like thin air! A giant, green bug thing. "HEY, WATCH OUT!" 

Tansei let out a startled scream as she flared her ki to come to a dead stop almost immediately. The bug man didn't move or flinch at all as she stopped. It looked both girls over before saying something in a lightly accented voice. 

"I finally caught up to you both."   
"What kind of freak are you?" Tansei asked, eyeing the weird creature, "If you're looking for the anime convention it isn't until next week."   
"So, you don't recognize me?" he wondered.   
"Do you come in peace?" Aria squeaked. "We'll take you to our leader...." 

Tansei laughed a bit at Aria's comment. 

"_Should_ I recognize you?" she asked, addressing his prior question. 

He crossed his arms. 

"Well then, perhaps I should introduce myself." Suddenly, his voice changed to a raspy and quiet voice. "I am the monster of Nikki Town." Then, he changed his voice back. "Just with a new look."   
"Good impression," Tansei said offhandedly, "But it's not funny. Right Aria?" 

Getting some nerve back, Aria shook her head. 

"No way. Not funny, man. I think you can get arrested for that!"   
"Well, whoever you are, I'm impressed. Not a lot of a people can fly," Tansei appraised, "You must be a martial artist." 

Cell smirked. 

"Indeed. A perfect martial artist." He held his hand out past her. "If you don't believe me, take a look at what destructive powers I have!" He fired a ki blast just over his head, and it landed right on the mall they left, destroying it instantly. 

Tansei turned to see the explosion and her grip on Aria's legs unconsciously tightens. 

"Oh my...." Aria gasped. "Holy..... I just don't believe it!" 

Cell smirked rather proudly. 

"Now do you see who I am, young lady?"   
"That proves nothing, save the fact that can just kill hundreds of people without a second thought. Maybe you are the so-called monster of Nikki Town, maybe you're not. All I know is...you _are_ a monster, and an atrocious looking one at that," Tansei finished, keeping her cool demeanor.   
"Hmmm..." Cell hummed, "well, I guess showing you who I am isn't enough. Perhaps it should be tested in battle. Exactly how well do you fight, miss.....er...." 

Tansei raised a brow. 

"Kibito," she replied coolly, "Tansei Kibito. And you are?"   
"My name is Cell." the android nodded. "Now, answer. How well do you fight?"   
"How well do you want me to fight? I'd hate to hurt a new _friend_," she sarcastically quipped, "Regardless of how well either one of us can fight, I just got through with a fight. And I'm not in the mood to deal with another macho pig head. So if you'll excuse me, I have a previous engagement." 

Cell shook his head. 

"You are not going anywhere until we duel. I want to see how you perform." 

Aria whimpered behind Tansei. 

"Tanseeei! Let's get outta here!"   
"_Perform_? What do I look like? An entertainer?" she replied, "As much as I'd love to intimately introduce you to my fist, I'll have to decline this time. My companion wishes to go home." 

Aria nodded fiercely, which made Cell glare. 

"I said...." he growled, balling a fist. "....that you aren't...." He lunged for her. "...going anywhere!" He punched her square in the face! 

Tansei grunted, her face snapping back and her lip breaking open again. She managed to keep her hold on Aria, however. 

"EEEEEK!" Aria screamed, trying not to lose her grip. She glared at Cell. "You jerk, you're going to pay for that!" 

Tansei righted her face and glared at Cell fiercely, her crystal blue eyes almost eerily resembling ice. She licked the blood off her lip and spit it out. She chuckled softly. 

"Sorry, Aria. Looks like our trip home is going to take a little longer than anticipated....," she said before addressing Cell, "Wait here, I'll be back to take care of you in a moment." She floated down to the ground and lowered Aria off her back.   
"Tansei, what are you doing?!" she asked. "You're really going to fight that freak?!"   
"When I get him distracted, get in your car and drive out of here as fast as you can. Got it?" she whispered harshly. "And yeah...I am," she replied, glaring up at the green roach in the sky.   
"....." Aria hesitated a moment before answering. "Just be careful, okay?!"   
"You know me," she replied, winking and with a thumbs up, "Now shoo!" 

Tansei turned from Aria and quickly flew back to face Cell. Her long hair waved behind her in the wind, like an ebony cape. 

"Smack him one for me, okay?!" Aria called as Tansei flew off, then she took off at a run. "Please be okay..."   
"Can we start now?" Cell asked almost impatiently. 

She flared her ki energy around her, forming a raging silver flame that matched the flare in her eyes. 

"We already started," she stated before sending a flare of ki energy out of her palm toward the unsuspecting Cell. 

Cell flashed a surprised look before the explosion. However, the smoke cleared soon, showing that he was unharmed.   
Tansei hadn't expected the weak diversion to really have an affect, it had done its job though. She had maneuvered into a better tactical position and executed a drop kick at Cell from above. Cell bent his head, taking the kick in the back of the neck. He promptly flipped himself over and smashed his heel into her chest. Tansei quickly crossed blocked and trapped his ankle and twisted it savagely. Cell growled, locking his hands together. He bent up and hammer punched Tansei in the jaw.   
Tansei immediately let go and flew back a few meters due to the force of punch. She wiped her aggravated lip once more and growled herself. Her energy halo flared brighter as her ki increased noticeably due to her anger. She charged him like a bolt of lightening, digging her left fist into his abdomen and following up with a right uppercut to his jaw. Cell fell back, but righted himself. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to come up with a split second tactic. The most he decided to do was beckon to her with his hand to make another move.   
Tansei smirked and shook her head. 

"Ladies first," she taunted, targeting his manliness. 

Cell growled frustrated, and charged foreword. He slammed his fist into her gut, and kicked up on her chin. Then, he grabbed her ankle as she fell back, twisted her around in the air a couple times, then flung her downward towards the ground. Tansei flipped and landed on her feet, the ground slightly cracking around her feet.   
Cell dropped down after her, landing some few meters away. Tansei charged a split second after his feet touched the ground, her eyes flashing with anger and her aura flaring like an untamed fire. 

"Ha!!!" she yelled as she executed a ki enhanced round house kick to his left side. 

Cell faltered to the side. Before he landed on the ground, he powered up a small ki blast and flung it at Tansei. Tansei fired her own blast to counter. Cell jumped out of the smoke and waited for it to settle, and for Tansei to make her next move.   
However, Tansei was no where to be seen. Cell checked all around him with his eyes, and checked for her ki. 

"Now, now," he called out, "don't be cheating, young lady...."   
"Who's cheating?" she replied from behind him before shooting a powerful ki beam at his left shoulder. 

He grunted slightly and turned. 

"Sneaky, little....." He charged for her by air, ready for a very hard kick. 

Tansei seemed to disappear before his heel met her back. 

"Never let your anger blind you," she advised mockingly. 

Cell stopped himself in mid air and checked for her ki, searching her out. Feminine, yet muscular, arms snaked their way rapidly around him, locking him into a full nelson. Tansei's lips caressed his ears as she spoke. 

"Some perfect martial artist...."   
"No!" he thought himself. "She's outsmarting me....." He powered up his ki almost as high as he could push it. "LET GO OF ME NOW!" 

Tansei powered up herself to try to keep her hold on him. She grunted as she was finally thrown off by his power. She panted and looked at him with a seeming joy in her eyes. 

"I have to admit...you're the most challenging individual I've ever met....," she panted out. 

Cell turned to her with a frustrated look. He took a breath through his nose, and eased himself to smile. 

"And you have talent yourself, Tansei Kibito. I'm impressed." 

Tansei smirked. 

"It's in my genes...," she replied.   
"I see." Cell nodded. "Why don't you elaborate on that?"   
"I get my talent from my father. As well as most of my training. That and...I'm not all human," she finished in a whisper. 

Picking up her last words, he turned his head in interest. 

"Oh, really. I suppose that says it all, doesn't it?" He smirked back. "I have a proposition for you, young lady." 

She snickered a bit. 

"And I would be interested?"   
"I believe you would. You have a dedication to the fights, and I think you would like to put it to the test." He held his arms out dramatically. "I haven't announced it officially yet, but I am holding a tournament soon. I'm expecting the strongest fighters to attend. And, I would like to see you there, Tansei." 

Tansei crossed her arms and tilted her head flirtingly. 

"You got it, Cell. Just name the time and the place and I'll be there. I look forward to the rematch."   
"Good, good." Cell nodded. "Just watch your TV for the details. I'll explain everything on the air for everyone to hear."   
"Hate to break it to you, but I don't have a tv," she replied sheepishly.   
"So, that's why she didn't recognize me...." Cell thought to himself. Then, he said out loud: "Then, you'll have to ask someone who does."   
"No, I have a better idea. How about you tell me ahead of time. I promise not to spoil it for you," she said mimicking a 'scouts honor' pose. 

Cell thought a minute before nodding. 

"All right, then. I trust you. The tournament is ten days from now. The arena is just ninety miles outside East City, and not very hard to miss. That's about all you need to know."   
"I'll see you in ten days then, Cell-kun," she said winking, "Try not to miss me." 

She flew off at top speed, smirking.   
Cell blinked a couple of times, before smiling to himself. 

"I look foreword to seeing you again, young lady." He turned and flew off himself, heading for the largest news station he could think of. 

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	4. BONUS! Super Bowl Special!

**_Tansei Kibito Super Bowl Party!_**   
**__**

**Amazon**: Hey all! Welcome to the Tansei Kibito Super Bowl Party!! 

**Masq**: Uh....I'm not all that into football. I'm just here for the party. So let's party! 

**Amazon**: *laughs* Well, the Bucs won! 48-21!!! Yeah!!! BUCS RULE! 

**Masq**: Whoo! GO BUCS! 

**Amazon**: Okay, Vegeta pay up! 

**Vegeta**: Stupid Onna! The Raiders were cheated!! *pays Amazon several hundred zenni* 

**Masq**: O.O. Hey, Veggie, I didn't know you had money.... 

**Gohan**: He got it from Bulma. 

**Masq**: Thought so. 

**Piccolo**: Hn. I knew they'd win. Jon Gruden. Always liked that man.****

**Masq**: What the......Piccolo?****

**Piccolo**: *sweat drops* What you think I sit up at the Tenkai all day and meditate? A Namek has to have his hobbies...****

**Goku**: Yeah! The Bucs won!! *doing silly victory dance*****

**Gohan**: Oh dad...****

**Masq**: Ah. :\ Okay, is there anyone else who's not all into football? Raise your hand!****

**Cell**: .......****

**Aria**: *raises her hand* Right here.****

**Tien**: *raises his hand* I prefer baseball.****

**Masq**: *nods* Just checking.****

**Tansei**: Oi, Masq, you're no fun! Football is awesome!****

**Masq**: I know, I know. I'm just one of those girls who's not interested in sports. But that doesn't mean I won't have fun while I'm here!****

**Goku**: Yesh, ith goot! *eating hot wings*****

**Masq**: Ooooh! Hot wings! *goes over to Goku*****

**Amazon**: I've got sparkling grape juice!!****

**Aria**: Gimme a round, Amazon!****

**Amazon**: Sure thing! *pours Aria a glass*****

**Masq**: *face is red, steam is coming from her ears* I'll take anything liquid.....those are spicy hot wings....****

**Amazon**: *laughs and pours Masq a glass* Anyone else? Krillin? Cell? Tansei?****

**Cell**: ....might as well.****

**Tansei**: I'll take some.****

**Masq**: *pulls on Cell's choak chain* C'mon, Seru! It's a party! Enjoy yourself!****

**Krillin**: I'll have some too!****

**Goku**: Masq, *looks at the choak chain* I don't think I should ask, but....****

**Masq**: What this? *give the chain another tug* How do you think I got him here, anyway?****

**Amazon**: *pours rounds for everyone, giving Cell a 'special' glass*****

**Tansei**: You didn't need to do that you know. I could have persuaded him to come.****

**Masq**: *looks at Tansei* He's like Piccolo. You gotta push him a little to get him to do something fun.****

**Cell**: *drinks his juice* ........****

**Amazon**: *snickers* Like it, Cell?****

**Cell**: Yes.****

**Krillin**: *snickers* Is it just me, or is Cell always falling for the ladies?****

**Cell**: *punches down on Krillin's head* Baka.****

**Goku**: Hey...Cell's juice smells different... *sniffs Cell's glass*****

**Cell**: ???? What do you think think you're doing, Goku?****

**Masq**: *blink blink* Hey, Amazon.....****

**Goku**: Your juice smells different than mine...doesn't it, Vegeta?****

**Vegeta**: I am not smelling that androids juice!!****

**Amazon**: *smirking* Yes?****

**Cell**: Since when was my juice a topic?! Back off! *downs it*****

**Masq**: Did you spike Seru's drink?****

**Tansei**: *raises a brow at Cell's behavior*****

**Amazon**: *giggles and breaks out into evil laughter*****

**Masq**: *glare* You......****

**Cell**: O.O Spiked?!****

**Amazon**: Bwahahaha!!! Yes, and since you are so big I put in plenty! Imported Russian vodka! Should kick in soon...****

**Masq**: *plugs her nose* Yuck, not vodka!****

**Mirai Trunks**: You didn't?!****

**Krillin**: Amazon, whad you do that for?****

**Goku**: Spiked? What's that?****

**Amazon**: Well, I found out Goku can't tolerate liquor so I figured Cell couldn't either. *shrugs*****

**Gohan**: Oh yeah! I remember the time when Master Roshi gave dad a beer!!! It was so funny! He was stumbling around everywhere!****

**Cell**: Oh-ho-ho, no! I'm not ending up like some drunkard! Where's the bathroom? *starts to walk off and stumbles* Whoa!****

**Masq**: *walks after him* Seru-san!****

**Cell**: Ugh.....why won't the floor hold still? @.@****

**Amazon**: *laughs evilly* I'm so bad...****

**Aria**: *tries not to laugh* This is gunna be good. Fortunantly, I have a camera on hand.****

**Vegeta**: *smirks* This is more entertaining than seeing Kakkarot flee from his harpy wife.****

**Tansei**: *laughs and hides it behind her hand* I can't believe this...who would have thought?****

**Goku**: *laughs* Hey Cell, are you okay?****

**Krillin**: *snickers and quickly slips something into Goku's juice while he's distracted*****

**Cell**: I'm fine, dammit! Why is everyone so worried? *takes a step and falls down* WHOA! Uuug....I fell off the floor.....****

**Masq**: *puts a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh* Better take the choak chain off. Who knows what'll happen?****

**Amazon**: Good idea, Masq.****

**Masq**: *helps Cell up* Seru-san? Maybe you should sit down for a while.....****

**Goku**: *laughs and sips his juice, smacking his lips* Um..good juice...Hiccup! *sips some more*****

**Tansei**: *helps Masq with Cell*****

**Trunks**: *looks at Goku* Hiccup? Did you say hiccup?****

**Cell**: *shakes his head* No, no. I'm fine. I'm great. ^^****

**Masq**: "^^?" You're drunk already?****

**Cell**: *grins* I'm not drunk, you gilly soose!****

**Masq**: Silly goose?****

**Goku**: *giggles and downs his juice in a big gulp* Goo-ud..juiceeee!****

**Cell**: Hee, hee! GOOOOOSE!****

**Krillin**: *holds his sides laughing*****

**Amazon**: *laughs loudly*****

**Masq**: *hides her face, giggling* Seru-san! You're embarassing me!****

**Cell**: Sing? Okay!****

**Gohan**: *shakes his head, but laughs then sees his dad* Dad?! Oh no!! Who spiked my dad's juice?!****

**Aria**: *points at Piccolo* He did it.****

**Goku**: *sing songey voice* Nobody knows...the troubles I seen...nobody know...my sorrow!!! Come on, Gohan! Let's sing!****

**Gohan**: Uh...****

**Masq**: Now Goku's drunk? Amazon, that's enough.****

**Amazon**: It wasn't me this time!!****

**Cell**: *grins* Let's all get drunk! Hic! This is great!****

**Krillin**: *laughs histerically* I..couldn't help it...*wipes a tear*****

**Masq**: *hits Krillin upside the head* BAKA!****

**Aria**: *tries to lift the mood* Hey, guys! Who's up for some kareoke?!****

**Goku**: Yeah! Hiccup! Come on, Cell! Let's sing! The Bucs won and the night..HICCUP...is young! *drapes an arm around Cell's shoulder*****

**Masq**: *frowns* Maybe I should put the choak chain back on.......****

**Tansei**: I don't think singing is such a good idea...****

**Trunks**: Let's do something else instead........****

**Goku**: Aww but...hiccup! I wanted to sing! Lookie..."Man! I feel like a woman!" by Shania Twain...hic!****

**Cell**: Hee hee! Hic! Okay!****

**Tansei**: *groans in embarrassment* Amazon....when I get my hands on you...****

**Masq**: *slaps his forehead* Amazon......you will be severely punnished for this....****

**Amazon**: *sweat drops* Now now...ladies, calm down...****

**Aria**: *hands Goku and Cell mikes* Hit it, boys!****

**Masq**: *pounces on Aria* Don't encourage 'em!****

**Goku**: *has the mike and nods to Piccolo*****

**Piccolo**: *smirks and starts the music*****

**Goku**: *nods his head to the beat and starts* _I'm going out tonight -- I'm feelin' alright...Gonna let it all hang out...Wanna make some noise -- really raise my voice...Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_****

**Cell**: *sings too* _No inhibitions -- make no conditions...Get a little out of line....I ain't gonna act politically correct.._.*hic*_I only wanna have a good time_****

**Goku**: _The best thing about being a woman...Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._****

**Cell**: _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady..._hic! _Men's shirts -- short skirts....Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style... _^^****

**Goku:** *hiccups* _Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction..._hiccup!..._Color my hair -- do what I dare..Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel_****

**Both**: _Man! I feel like a woman!_****

**Amazon**: *trying valiantly to hold in her laughter*****

**Masq**: *face is burning* Choak chain.....back on neck......****

**Tansei**: *laughing without inhibitions*****

**Aria**: *takes a picture* This is great! They're horrible!****

**Piccolo**: *snickering*****

**Vegeta**: This is too much! *laughing*****

**Trunks**: *can't help but laugh* Oh my God.....****

**Gohan**: Oh dad...*laughs* I hope mom doesn't hear about this..****

**Cell**: _The girls need a break -- tonight we're gonna take...The chance to get out on the town...._*hiccups a few times*****

**Goku**: _We don't need romance -- we only wanna dance..We're gonna let our hair hang down _*hiccups and sways*****

**Cell**: _The best thing about being a woman....Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._****

**Amazon**: *jumps up on stage with them* _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady..Men's shirts -- short skirts...Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style..._ *signals to Masq*****

**Masq**: No way. Not for a million bucks.****

**Amazon**: *shrugs*****

**Goku**: _Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction...Color my hair -- do what I dare....Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel_****

**All**: _Man! I feel like a woman!_****

**Piccolo**: *turns off the song and claps* Too much, Son.****

**Goku**: *hiccups* That was fun...oooh...the room is spinning...whee...*faints*****

**Gohan**: Dad?!****

**Krillin**: Ooops. Guess I put too much vodka in his juice...****

**Cell**: Hee, hee! Great song! *stumbles towards Masq* Huh? Hey, where'd my pants go?****

**Masq**: Cell, you don't wear pants. You don't wear clothes.****

**Cell:** Oh. *grins* Tansei musta tricked me....****

**Tansei**: *blushes and sweat drops* Cell-kun...you need to sit down.... AMAZON!!!****

**Amazon**: Ahhh!! *runs*****

**Tansei**: *gives chase*****

**Masq**: *chases with choak chain in hand* Get back here!****

**Cell**: *being pulled by choak chain* ^^! WHEEEEE!****

**Amazon**: I made you, Tansei!!! *runs behind Mirai Trunks* Help me, Trunks!!****

**Trunks**: *sweat drops* No way. I'm not dealing with those crazy women!****

**Amazon**: Wait! Senzu!!! Use senzu beans!!! They'll go back to normal!!!****

**Masq**: Hm? *blink blink* Well, that might work....****

**Krillin**: I have some senzu....****

**Masq**: *snatches it* Gimme! C'mon boys, take your beans!****

**Cell**: ^^ Do I...hic...haveta?****

**Goku**: No! ChiChi says...hiccup!...I shouldn't eat beans before bed...hiccup hiccup!!...i get gassy...****

**Masq**: You won't get headaches in the morning if you eat 'em....****

**Cell**: *sigh* Okay. *takes a bean and eats it*****

**Goku**: Okay...*eats a bean and is suddenly sober* Whoa! All right! Who spiked my juice?! I made a total idiot of myself!****

**Amazon**: *laughs nervously*****

**Krillin**: *also laughs nervously*****

**Cell**: *recovers* Hoo.....much better....now, who put that vodka in my juice?****

**Goku**: Krillin....****

**Cell**: Amazon....****

**Masq**: *tightens the chain* I say we hang 'em.****

**Amazon**: Oh man...uh....*gulps* It was just a joke!!! *whimpers* You hang me and you won't have a co-author!! Without me there's no Tansei!! *pulls Dr. Briefs' kitty in front of her* I have a cat and I know how to use it!!****

**Krillin**: *sweat drops* Man, Goku. I'm sorry, it was just for fun, bro!****

**Goku**: *growls* You know how I feel about alcohol, Krillin...but I'll forgive you.****

**Krillin**: *wipes his brow* Phew!****

**Masq**: Aw, man....she has a point.****

**Cell**: Yes, she does. I don't want to lose Tansei.****

**Masq**: Amazon, you're forgiven for now.****

**Amazon**: Phew! *wipes her brow and puts down the cat*****

**Tansei**: All right, let's just go back to the party! Who wants some of my famous french toast?!****

**Masq**: Okay, so.......shall the party continue?****

**Amazon**: Yes, please! Sorry about the whole vodka thing, Cell.****

**Cell**: *nods* Fine. Just don't do it again.****

**Amazon**: Scouts honor! *fingers up in 'v'*****

**Tien**: Hey! Pizza's here!****

**Masq**: PIZZA!****

**Amazon**: Yeah! Where's my black olive and mushroom?!****

**Masq**: Pepperoni for me!****

**Aria**: Well, that's our Superbowl Party! See you all later! *wink*   


* * *

  
**Disclaimer: **"Man! I Feel Like a Woman!" © Shania Twain. DBZ and all related characters are © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	5. Chapter 3

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 3**

As Tansei flew home, Aria had just arrived at Ikuko's house. 

"I'm sure she's fine, Mrs. Kageyama...," Aria tried to comfort Ikuko. 

The over worried mother was sobbing hysterically, making Aria feel rather nervous. 

"She should be home any minute now....really...." 

About 20 minutes later, Tansei descended outside the small house and opened the door. 

"Mom? Aria? I'm home!"   
"TANSEI!" Ikuko jumped on her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Oh, thank God you're home! I was so scared! Aria told me everything! I thought I'd never see you again!" 

Aria came from behind Ikuko to look at Tansei. 

"Hey, you okay, Tan-chan? He didn't hurt you, did he?"   
"He roughed me up a bit, but nothing I didn't repay him. Turns out green boy is having some kind of tournament in 10 days. He asked me to compete in it," she replied, flopping down on the couch.   
"Tournament? Like a Budakai? Wow, I wonder where that thing has the money for it?" She watched Ikuko head into the kitchen for the moment.   
"There's no money involved, Aria. But the concept is simple. If bug boy wins, he destroys the world. If anyone else wins, earth is spared."   
"Whoa." Aria gasped. "But....he can't destroy the world..... I mean, you have to have a lot of nuclear bombs and missiles and a whole army to do something like that......"   
"Aria, you saw how he just destroyed that mall with his energy. He can do the same to earth. I fought him, he's powerful enough. That's why I must fight him again at this tournament. I almost won our little fight today, and I know with more training I can and will beat him." 

Aria smiled. 

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again! That's our girl! I know you can do it, Tansei!" 

Tansei smirked. 

"I should start training as soon as possible....," she begins. 

Aria nodded. 

"Yeah, ten days is pretty short. How are you going to get strong enough to beat him in ten days?"   
"My dad told me about this mystical chamber where the kami of earth lives. It's supposed to help you to get a year's worth of training in only one day. I think one day should be enough to give me the boost I need."   
"Wow, that's incredible. Uh, where is this place?"   
"Several thousand miles above the earth. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to use it...Kami needs to approve of me first. If not then I'll have to use conventional methods, like the gym and intense meditation." 

Aria nodded. 

"Well, sounds cool. Well, train hard, then. I dunno about the thought about the fate of the Earth on your shoulders, but.........I think you can beat him."   
"Thanks, Aria. So, mom...what do you say?" 

Ikuko peeked from the kitchen. 

"Yes, Tansei? Oh, you're going to train more? That's fine, just don't be gone too long, that's all I ask." 

Tansei nodded. 

"One day max, mom. Promise."   
"So, Aria you wanna come? I can teach you martial arts...you always wanted to learn."   
"Well....I dunno...." Aria scratched her head. After a moment she half-smirked. "Ah, what the hey?! Why not? I've always wanted to knock some bully's lights out. I'll come."   
"Cool. Well, time to pack. Gotta get the requisite spandex. We'll see you tomorrow mom!" 

Tansei grabbed Aria's hand and dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom to pack. Ikuko poked her head out of the kitchen again. 

"Don't you want to take something to eat? I worried myself into baking three cakes.....oh, they left already..." 

Tansei quickly threw some essentials into a duffle bag and thrust a spare bag at Aria. 

"I'm too excited to get to the chamber to take the time to drop by your house, so just borrow some of my stuff okay?" 

Aria looked around. 

"Okay, I'll take what I have too. Lesse....make-up, purse, list of cute boy's phone numbers...."   
"None of that will be any good." Tansei sighed.   
"So what?" Aria asked. "I need those to survive." 

Tansei smacked her forehead.. 

"Whatever. Well, I'm ready. Are you about finished?" 

Aria started stuffing some of Tansei's clothes into her bag, then zipped it up. 

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be."   
"Okay. Hop back on and let's go," Tansei commanded, pointing to her back. 

Aria's face fell flat. 

"Flying again?" She shook her head, and grabbed Tansei's shoulders. "Oh well, it's really high up anyway...." 

Tansei helped Aria to get comfortable on her back and walked out her sliding glass doors to the balcony. 

"Hang on tight. I'm flying fast and high!!" she warned as she took off like a shot. 

Aria squeezed her eyes shut as Tansei flew through the air, and held on for dear life. 

"Just tell me when we get there, okay?!"   
"Sure thing!!" 

~*/|\*~ 

Elsewhere, approximately 90 miles outside of East City, Cell looked down at his arena from the air. 

"Perfect, naturally. It looks big enough. Now then, to let everyone know about the tournament. Let's see, the biggest TV station would be around......" _Too bad that girl, Tansei, won't be able to see me...._ As soon as he thought it, Cell quickly shook the thought out of his head. _So what if she misses it?! She's just another contestant who isn't Son Goku! Now where was that station?!_ "I'm fairly sure it was ZTV studios...." 

~*/|\*~ 

Tansei landed softly on the platform, letting Aria slide off her back. 

"Well, we're here. You can open your eyes now, Aria." 

Aria did open her eyes, and flattened down her hair with her hands. 

"Man...that was almost too much...."   
"Hey, pretty soon you'll be flying around just as fast," Tansei winked. 

Aria shook her head. 

"Me? Fly? No way, my feet are staying on solid ground!"   
"Oh my!" Mr. Popo exclaimed, seeing the two strange girls. 

Tansei turned to the short genie man and raised a brow. 

"Are you kami?" she asked.   
"No, I'm not. Kami is gone I'm afraid. May I help you, young lady?"   
"What in the...." Aria gasped at the sight of Popo. "Who are you?"   
"My name is Mr. Popo. I'm the caretaker of this place."   
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Popo. I'm Tansei Kibito and this is my friend Aria Benson."   
"Hi." Aria waved.   
"A pleasure."   
"We're here to ask if we may use the mystical room of space and time. There's a powerful creature that calls himself Cell. We need to use the room to become stronger so I can beat him in the tournament he's having. My father, Kibito, told me about this room. He's a kaio."   
"Kibito? That name sounds familiar...a kaio?! Ah...well...I suppose you can use the room," the genie stated, "Do you know of it's limitations?"   
"Yes. We'll only be in there a day. Thank you, Mr. Popo." 

Aria nodded in thanks. 

"You're welcome. Give me a few minutes and I'll stock the food for you." 

Mr. Popo walks off, waving at them to follow. Aria turned to Tansei. 

"Limitations?"   
"If we stay in there more than two days, we could be trapped forever."   
"Yikes!" Aria squeaked. "Well, at least we'll be in there for one day, right?"   
"Right." 

Aria nodded. 

"Well, let's get going. I can't wait." 

Several hours later finds the two women in the vast whiteness of the room, staring in awe at the nothingness. Tansei recovers quickly and steps out into the void, barely affected by the gravity change, since she expected it. 

"Whoa......" Aria gasped, looking around her. "There's absolutely nothing here! How can this exist in one room?"   
"Don't ask questions for which there is no answer," Tansei replies in a whisper, "This is amazing, however. Well, let's set up our rooms and get started." 

~*/|\*~ 

Vegeta speeds up on his way to the lookout, for what he considers his chance to finally show Kakkarot who is the strongest super saiyajin. 

"Hey, Vegeta! Slow down!" Goku called up to his rival. "I thought we were all going together!"   
"Unlike you, Kakkarot, I am anxious to get my training done so I can teach that pompous android not to mess with this mud ball of a planet."   
"Leave him alone, Son." Piccolo said. "You know how he is during times like these."   
"Actually, I know how Vegeta feels." Krillin admitted. "I wanna get this over with too. At least I'm in no hurry." 

Tien just flew alongside Krillin, busy with his own thoughts. 

"Hey, we're almost there. Are we going in first, dad?" Gohan asked.   
"No! I will go in first!" Vegeta declared. 

Goku had to laugh. 

"Actually, we'll let Vegeta and Trunks go in first. We've got time." 

Trunks huffed slightly. 

"Father and I again? All right, I guess."   
"We'll go in next, okay Gohan?" Goku offered.   
"Sure thing, dad. How about you, Mr. Piccolo?"   
"I'll go in next." Piccolo decides. "And I don't need anyone else going in with me."   
"I guess it's me and Tien afterward?" Krillin decided.   
"Whatever you fools want to do is fine as long as no one...no one," Vegeta repeated pointedly at his future son, "gets in the way of training."   
"I'm not getting in your way, father." Trunks grumbled.   
"Don't worry about Vegeta." Goku nudged Trunks with his elbow. "He just wants what's best for you and him. Isn't that right, Vegeta?"   
"Hn." 

Vegeta lands on the lookout first and bellows for Popo. 

"Coming, coming!"   
"Is that infernal chamber ready for my use?"   
"Uh...I'm sorry, but there is currently someone using the room of spirit and time...two young ladies to be precise," Popo replied.   
"What?!" Piccolo snapped. "Who were they and what are they doing here?!"   
"Ahh!" Popo yelped, backing away, "S-she's the daughter of a kaio! They're going to fight Cell."   
"The daughter of a kaio?" Krillin asks.   
"Yes. She mentioned his name was Kibito. It sounds familiar to me. Piccolo would know since Kami knew all the kaios." 

Piccolo nodded. 

"I suppose it can't be helped. We'll wait for these two girls to come out. Mr. Popo, how long will they be training for?"   
"One day." 

Piccolo nodded. 

"Then, we will wait."   
"Argh! Some weak onnas are taking valuable training time away from me! When they come out..."   
"Father?" Trunks wondered to himself, seeing Vegeta getting riled up.   
"Take it easy, Vegeta." Goku calmed. "It's only for one day."   
"Hmph."   
"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Krillin asked, scratching the back of his head.   
"I know!" Goku announced. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"   
"Oh! I have a roast in the oven! I'd be happy to cook you more, Goku," Popo answered.   
"Yeah, I'm hungry too!" Gohan piped up.   
"Sure, why not?" Trunks shrugged.   
"No, thanks." Piccolo and Krillin shook their heads.   
"You're always hungry, Kakkarot," Vegeta muttered.   
"Eh? Don't you want any, Vegeta? I'll bet you're hungry too." 

Vegeta's stomach does the talking with a hefty grumbling noise. 

"Agh, fine! Can't train on an empty stomach anyhow," Vegeta agrees.   


* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	6. Chapter 4

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 4**

As the day rolled on and the z warriors trained on the lookout, Tansei and Aria finished their day long training within the chamber. 

"Woo...you're getting good, Aria," Tansei complimented her friend, "You almost hit me that time." 

Aria chuckled. 

"Yeah. I think I'm getting good too. I don't mind flying up so high anymore." 

Tansei giggled. 

"Nope...considering you're at least a mile off the 'ground' right now..." 

Aria smirked. 

"Nah. This is nothing. I think I can go higher."   
"Well, we can test that out soon enough. We leave in a little bit. Our day is almost up."   
"Okay, lemme get my stuff all together." Aria nodded.   
"Good idea," Tansei agreed. 

Within minutes the two girls were ready to leave. 

"Well, we came in at 21 and 20 and we're leaving 22 and 21."   
"A little weird." Aria admitted. "A whole year without one new cute boy's phone number...." 

Tansei laughed. 

"Oi...Aria, you'll never change..." She opened the door to the outside and walked through, flipping her lengthened hair over her shoulder.   
"Not in a million years, Tansei." Aria grinned. "That collection of mine means a lot to me." 

Tansei laughed again as she walked out of the room completely, waiting for her friend. 

"Hurry up, Aria!" she chimed   
"Coming!" Aria called, following her friend out. "Well, how is the world looking today?"   
"Not bad...," Tansei replied, walking out to where the z fighters were training. 

She stopped mid step out, seeing them all. 

"What the...." Aria blinked, seeing the z fighters outside. "Hey, who are all these guys?"   
"That's what I'd like to know," Tansei said furrowing her brows.   
"You! Girl! Get out of my way! You've already taken enough of my time!" Vegeta huffed as he passed them without a second glance.   
"Take a chill pill, buddy." Aria scoffed. "We're mov---cute guy!" She took out her notebook. "Hey, can I have your phone number? You're a jerk, but dang, you're a hunk!"   
"Hn...pathetic human females. I'm mated," Vegeta replied without turning and continued on to the room. 

Aria's face fell flat. 

"Oh well, he wasn't that cute...."   
"So these are the girls...." Trunks muttered to himself. 

Tansei raised a brow. 

"Purple hair?" she asked.   
"Huh?" 

Aria looked around, then spotted who Tansei was looking at. A grin slowly crept across her face, and before Trunks knew it, Aria was doing laps around him. Tansei slapped her forehead. 

"Wow. Wow. WOW! This is one sexy baby! Lookit those muscles! Lookit those abs! Lookit that FACE! Ooooh, this one's a must have!" She shoved her notebook in his face. "I've got to have your number!"   
"Er....." Trunks squeaked. "Okay...."   
"That had better not be the child of a kaio...." Piccolo huffed.   
"No...that would be me," Tansei replied, "And you are?"   
"Piccolo." the Namek introduced. "And you are hoping to defeat Cell?"   
"I will defeat Cell. I fought him not too long ago and we ended in a draw. Now that I've boosted my power, I'm confidant that I can and will defeat him."   
"Yes, I can see that your ki is notable. We welcome the help. May I ask for your name?"   
"Kibito. Tansei Kibito."   
"Nice to meet you." Piccolo nodded.   
"Well, we're off. Right Aria?" Tansei called, hoping to pry Aria off the purple haired boy by words alone. 

But Aria was not around Trunks. Trunks pointed an annoyed finger in Piccolo's direction before following Vegeta into the chamber. Aria was trying to scratch at Piccolo's shoulder. 

"Dude, what's with the body paint?" 

Tansei sweat dropped. 

"That's not body paint." Piccolo answered.   
"Huh?! Oh well. Can I have your phone number anyway?"   
"Somehow I don't think he has a phone, Aria." 

Piccolo turned his head away and decided to ignore Aria. 

"Fine." Aria huffed. "I guess we can go, Tansei." 

Tansei nods. 

"We'll see you all at the tournament. May the best fighter win," Tansei addresses and takes off, waiting for Aria to follow. 

Aria waved to the others. 

"I'll get all your phone numbers at the tournament. Bye, guys!" She took off after Tansei, heading back home.   
"I can't use the phone....." Goku muttered nervously. "Chi-chi usually takes all the calls....." 

Piccolo watched both girls leave, not sure what to think of them. 

"Man, Goku...," Krillin mutters. 

~*/|\*~ 

Tansei zooms ahead and calls over her shoulder to Aria. 

"I'm going to check out the arena for the tournament. You coming or going back home to relax a bit?"   
"I think I'm going home." Aria decided. "I wanna show mom and dad that I can fly now, and that I'm not afraid of heights anymore."   
"Okay. I'll see you there," Tansei waved. 

Aria waved, and flew off for home. 

"See ya, Tan-chan!"   
"Later, Ari-chan!" 

Tansei flew off toward where she sensed Cell's ki. 

~*/|\*~ 

Cell's closed eyes snapped open when he felt a familiar ki. 

"Oh, it's just _her_." 

He closed his eyes again and waited for her. Tansei came to a stop, hovering a couple hundred feet above the southeast corner of the ring. She lowered herself to stand on top of the pillar at that corner. 

"What brings you here, young lady?" Cell asked her, not facing her or opening his eyes.   
"Merely wondering what you're doing to train for the big event. Perhaps ask you a few questions as to your origins. It's always best to know your enemy before any battle."   
"That's true." He turned to her and smirked. "I train once in a while, preparing for my opponents. As for my origins...... You can ask the Namek, Piccolo. I told him everything."   
"He's not as talkative as you may think. I've met him...and the others," she replied, gracefully leaping off the top of the pillar and landing a mere two feet before him. 

She straightened herself and flipped her long silver black hair over her shoulder. 

"Besides, I'd prefer to hear it from you. Your voice is slightly more pleasing." 

Cell grinned. 

"Is that so? Flattery will not work on me, young lady." He paused before adding: "....But you do not know the story yet, so I will tell you." 

He launched into Dr. Gero's plans and ended with his goal to destroy Goku, sounding proud with every word. Tansei found herself smirking unconsciously, his enthusiastic pride rubbing off on her. 

"Interesting....," she replied, her scientific side going on a holiday with the concept. 

She looked him up and down, appraising the end result. 

"So, you understand why I am holding the tournament?"   
"I do," she replied and continued her appraisal, "Hmmn. Compared to your previous form, this one is definitely more aesthetically and auditorily pleasing. I remember I sensed you a while back. And according to your story, you must have been in your first form at the time. So I can also say your physical capabilities have improved dramatically as well...."   
"......" 

Cell kept quiet, hoping he wasn't blushing. Unfortunately, he was. His cheeks were turning a mix of purple and red. Tansei failed to notice his blushing as she continue to appraise him, circling him slowly and taking note of his structure. 

"You've also obviously been programmed to have a higher intellect than most living beings...meaning your tactical strategies are well thought out in the least amount of time possible."   
"Very observant, I must say..." He had to complement her.   
"Thank you," she replied, "Like I said, it's always best to know your enemy before a battle. I now know your motive, your reason for being, your goals, and at least part of your capabilities. Very useful information."   
"You make it sound like you will use this information against me." Cell noted. 

Tansei laughed. 

"Perhaps, perhaps not...You're quite the gentlemen for allowing me this observation, Cell-kun. Your an amusing individual. Perhaps after I win the tournament we can divulge ourselves with some intellectual conversation," she said flirtingly. 

Cell frowned. 

"If you win the tournament? Your offer is interesting, but what makes you think you will win?"   
"I don't just think. I know," she replied confidently, smirking. 

He smirked back. 

"Well, we shall see in due time, won't we?" 

Tansei tried to hold back a smile but couldn't. 

"I look forward to it. And please, Cell-kun, drop the 'young lady' business. Call me Tansei," she said, laying her hand softly on his shoulder as she walked past him, "I'll see you in 9 days. You know how to find me if you want to get to know _your_ enemy." She flew up and away quickly. 

Cell smiled to himself. 

"Perhaps, I will, young la.....Tansei." 

~*/|\*~ 

A few days pass as Tansei continues to train mentally, using meditation, in her backyard. Aria is over for the day, also meditating. Tansei sat cross legged, floating, in the air. Aria also sat cross-legged, but she was on the ground. Aria suddenly sensed something that broke her concentration, then looked up at the sky. 

"Hey, Tansei? Do you feel something?" 

Tansei uncrossed her legs and stood on the ground. 

"Come to think of it, I do," she replied turning to the source, "I think Cell is on his way here."   
"What?" Aria gasped. "Wh-what's he doing over here?"   
"I invited him, in a way...," Tansei replied, shrugging her shoulders. 

As Aria looked at Tansei like she was crazy, Cell came to a halt in the air and hovered over the two girls. Tansei looked up and smirked, shaking her head. 

"Welcome to my home, Cell. You know Aria," she said. 

Cell nodded, then dropped to the ground and landing on his feet. 

"I wanted to take up your offer. So, tell me more about yourself, Tansei." 

Tansei nodded. 

"Aria, go inside and make sure mom's doing okay. Cell and I are going for a little walk." 

Aria stood up. 

"All right. Just be careful, Tan-chan. I don't fully trust this guy." She gave the android an "un-trusting" look before heading into the house. 

Tansei smiled at her friend's retreating form and turned back to Cell. 

"Follow me, there's a quiet spot not too far from here, in the woods," she said. 

He nodded in agreement. Tansei led Cell into an open area in the woods behind her home. She sat on a tree stump and motioned for him to begin his questions. He stood by a tree next to her, and looked down into her eyes. 

"I suppose the biggest question I have should come first. How did you learn to use ki?"   
"It wasn't too long ago that my father came back to the earth. When he visited he saw that I had potential and he stayed a year to teach me how to fight and manipulate my ki. After that, I merely practiced and experimented."   
"Your father? And who was he?"   
"His name is Kibito. He's the right hand man to the Supreme Kai." 

Cell didn't expect to hear that, naturally he was surprised. 

"Right hand man to...... So, your father is a kaio?"   
"Yes, that's right. I'm half kaio, half human."   
"Interesting...." Cell muttered to himself. 

Tansei smiled and crossed her legs, leaning back on her elbows on the large stump. Her long hair splayed behind her like a cascade of silk, the darkness becoming the light. It was then Cell noticed the silver in Tansei's hair. He couldn't help himself, he reached down and took a few strands in his fingers. 

"Would your father be responsible for this as well? Or is this artificial?" 

Tansei shivered slightly at his proximity. 

"Yes, he would. I've always had silver tips in my hair for as long as I can remember," she replied looking into his eyes, cerulean against magenta. 

Cell stared into her eyes a moment, before he remembered staring was rude and he backed away while clearing his throat. 

"Is your father too busy to live with you? What does your mother have to say about it?"   
"As a kaio, he isn't permitted to remain with mortals for long," she replied sadly, "My mother...misses him terribly, but she understands." 

Cell nodded. 

"Coming back to your use of ki, what are you capable of exactly?"   
"My ki manipulation ranges from flight capacity to blasts, beams, and a special attack I've devised. I can also project it to make heavy objects float towards myself." 

He smiled in interest. 

"May I have a demonstration of that?"   
"I suppose...," she began. 

Tansei furrowed her brows a bit as a slight wind picked up around them both. Her eyes flashed a quick silver before she directed her ki around Cell, lifting him off the ground and making him circle around the stump before she set him down. She smiled and relaxed her facial features. After the small ride, Cell had to laugh. 

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that, Tansei?" 

Tansei brushed a lock of hair behind her ear attempting to hide the light blush over her nose and cheeks. 

"Thank you," she replied, quietly. 

Tansei cleared her throat and looked to him again. 

"Anything else?" 

Cell started blushing too, and quickly lowered his head to keep her from seeing. 

"I learned what I wanted to know. Is there anything else I should know about?"   
"Nothing that I can think of at the moment. So what are your observations to this point?" she asks. 

Cell walked in front of her, and looked her up and down. He put a hand to his mouth in thought, as well as to hide his still flushed cheeks. Tansei stood and crossed her arms comfortably, waiting for his reply. 

"Well, there is certainly more to you than meets the eye. Your intellect was what interested me first, certainly able to match mine. Not very many humans possess such intelligence or the passion of wanting to learn so much." 

Tansei's light blush became slightly more noticeable as she tried to hide it with her hair. 

"Also, how could I not notice your skill and strength during our duel?! Not just anyone can match my own power, I can say that is true. Your father trained you well for battle, since you can handle yourself well and know what to do to make a battle turn in your favor. I commend that." 

He crossed his arms and leaned closer to her, looking into her eyes. 

"I can also sense an inner strength in you that I haven't seen in any fighter in my entire life." 

She looked back at his own eyes and her blush increased as well as her heartbeat. 

_I've never seen anyone with that color of eyes before...it's so strange, yet..._ "Uhm...thank you," she whispered audibly, enraptured by his magenta gaze. 

He smiled at her, but found he couldn't look away from her this time. _What is this? I know staring like this is rude, but I can't seem to stop. She's just a human, nothing special.....right?_   


* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	7. Chapter 5

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 5**

All of Tansei's usual confidence seemed to have left her at the moment. She felt shy. Tansei blinked and averted her gaze, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear once more. 

"Well,...you seem to have me down to a 'T'," she finally said softly. 

Cell finally looked away and stood straight. 

"You described me very accurately as well." 

Tansei smiled. 

"You know...you could almost say we're becoming friends," she mused, "Were this any other situation I would invite you to a friendly spar." 

Cell smiled back. 

"I wouldn't have minded. I could use a little training for the tournament." 

Tansei chuckled. 

"Why not?" she asked no one in particular, "You pick the location." 

Cell thought for a minute. 

"There's a flat area just by my arena. We can spar there."   
"Sounds good. Lead the way," she offered. 

Cell nodded, and headed into the air. He flew a small ways, and waited for her to follow. Tansei flew after him. He continued flying until he saw the arena pass under him. He quickly spotted an elevated cliff formation and landed on the flat top. Tansei landed next to him and looked around. 

"This will do perfectly." 

Cell nodded proudly, then struck a defensive pose. 

"Shall we begin?"   
"Hai," she responded getting into her own stance with a smirk.   
"Your move." 

Tansei quickly went on the offensive with a quick roundhouse kick, front kick combination. Cell took the hit, faltering backwards. But he quickly caught himself and took another defensive position. He was more interested in what she could do than defeating her. Tansei continued, dropping to the ground and sweeping his legs. He fell, landing on his back on the ground. He quickly jumped back up to his feet, and decided to go on offense this time. He spread his wings out a moment, then lunged foreword for a jump kick.   
Tansei blocked the kick and stepped back a bit. The moment Cell's feet touched the ground, he jumped up and flipped over Tansei, clearing her head, and landing behind her. He turned to her, waiting for her to make another move. Tansei smirked and did a back kick followed by another perfect sweep. She continued by pinning him down by the shoulders. 

"Gotcha!" 

Cell blushed, and glared. He was never in this predicament before. 

"Oh, let me up."   
"Nope. I prefer you at my mercy," she winked teasingly.   
"I am never at anyone's mercy. Now, get off." 

Tansei laughed. 

"Seems like you're at my mercy right now, Cell," she said laughingly, "If this is how you'll fight me, I know I'll win." 

Feeling insulted, Cell arched his neck, making his head go back farther. Then, he suddenly brought it back up, and slammed his head right into Tansei's forehead. Tansei screamed, startled. She brought her hand up to her forehead. When she looked at her fingers they had a little bit of blood on them, her eyebrow had been cut slightly. Cell took advantage of the pause, and kicked her off him.   
Tansei landed firmly on her back a few feet away. 

"Damn...," she swore lightly. 

Cell stood up, and craned his neck to stretch it. 

"What did I tell you, Tansei?"   
"You merely caught me off guard. It won't happen again," she replied, standing.   
"We will see." Cell smirked, lowering himself into an offensive position. "Is it my move or yours?"   
"Yours I believe." 

Cell nodded, and lunged foreword with both fists ready for multiple swings. Tansei readied herself to block. Cell started swinging his fists at her at almost blinding speed. Tansei's ki flared as she matched his speed. Blood dripped from her eyebrow into her right eye. She closed her eye from the sting. Cell continued swinging at her until he was certain her side was unguarded, and side kicked her hip.   
Tansei stumbled to the side, grunting at the hit which she managed to cushion using her ki. She wiped at her right eye, but the sting of the blood wouldn't go away, leaving her with only one good eye. Cell noticed she was pausing because of her injury, and smiled. 

"Careful, now." 

He moved to her right side, hitting her hard in the chest with his elbow. Tansei grunted and growled in frustration. She closed both her eyes and stood in a defensive stance, using her ki sensing instead of her eyes. Cell paused a minute, wondering what she was doing. Tansei sensed his stillness and attacked with a powerful kick to the center of his ki energy. Cell attempted to block, but the kick connected, and he stumbled back in pain. 

_That's it! No more playing around!_

He lunged for her, putting his arm back for a hard chop. Tansei ducked under the chop and executed an elbow strike to his side followed by a spinning kick to his back. Cell caught himself on his hands as he fell, and flipped back to his feet. 

_Now I'm angry!_

He lunged again, but before he could land a hit, he disappeared from in front of her. Tansei tried to locate his ki. Cell appeared again in front of her, ramming her with his shoulder and making them both fall to the ground. He quickly pinned her. 

"Who's at who's mercy, now?" 

Tansei panted and opened her eyes to look up at him. Her chest rose and fell as she took each breath. She said nothing, however, hating to admit it. Cell grinned at her. 

"Well, are you going to say something, Tansei? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"   
"No. I'm fine," she replied, "Looks like I know what to work on next...my ki sensing." She half smiled as she looked up at him, another trickle of blood stinging her eye and making her wince and close it.   
"Yes, that could use some improving." 

He noticed she was bleeding, and stopped grinning. He found himself wiping some of the blood away from Tansei's eye with one gentle thumb. Tansei opened her eye and looked up at him in slight confusion. Her face was flushed from battle and her hair was splayed beneath her like a halo. She locked eyes with him briefly before settling on staring at his nose. 

_I'm staring at her again...._

But even though he was punishing himself for being rude, his eyes were stuck to her face. He started blushing too, not understanding why he was behaving so strangely around her. Tansei's eyebrows furrowed at bit at the sudden discoloration on the bridge of Cell's nose. She looked up and realized he was blushing and looking at her. She blushed in return and was captivated by his eyes.   
Then, Cell found he couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. Right around now, he would finally look away, or break the silence by clearing his throat......but he had somehow become powerless, just by looking into this girl's eyes...... 

_What is happening to me?_

_I've never felt this way before...I can't look away. It's like I've been hypnotized by merely locking gazes with Cell._

Cell started noticing that he wasn't breathing very much, and his vision blurred. He leaned his head foreword slightly, closer to Tansei's, feeling dizzy. Tansei's breath caught in her throat. His face was a mere half inch away from hers. She could feel his breath flutter across her lips. Her eyes closed and she let out a shaky breath.   
Feeling her breath on his warm cheeks was almost too much to handle. Being this close to her, feeling this way about her....he couldn't help himself. He brought his lips to hers, softly and nervously, in a first kiss. Tansei felt the warm softness of his lips against her own and she stiffened at first, then relaxed into the kiss. She hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders, sliding them onto the back of his neck, slowly drawing him closer. She whimpered lightly at the feelings the kiss invoked in her.   
His lips soon parted from hers....and then it struck him. _WHAT DID I JUST DO?!_ He quickly got off of her and stood up, blushing furiously. "What...in...uh... You're not hurt anywhere else, are you Tansei?!"   
Tansei's eyes opened and she blushed as well. She stood shakily and shook her head in the negative. 

"N-no...I'm fine...," she replied, catching her breath, "What...just happened?" 

Cell quickly found a pebble near his foot interesting to look at. 

"I......wouldn't know. I'm......." _sorry that happened... _"I'm.....not hurt anywhere either......"   
"Well, that's good," she replied a little put off, "It's getting rather late. I suppose I should head back home.... I..." She stopped momentarily and smoothed her hair before she continued. "I apologize...it...shouldn't have happened." 

Tansei turned from him and hesitated. He looked back up at her. 

"No, it was my fault. I should be the one apologizing." He found he was getting hypnotized again, and quickly looked away. "You.....should be getting home."   
"I...," she began, but then nodded in agreement. 

She took a step away from him, before she sucked in a breath and swiftly turned to him again, kissing his lips quickly before flying off madly, blushing like a cherry. Cell covered his mouth with both hands in a panic. 

_ WE DID IT AGAIN!_

He started to fret inside his head, moving back and forth, until he got a hold of himself and took his hands away. He went back into the arena, and sighed heavily. 

"How am I supposed to fight her at the tournament now?!" 

~*/|\*~ 

Tansei flew towards her home, giggling a little. 

"This is insane!!" she breathed, "You don't just go around making out with android super villains who want to destroy your planet!! Yet still...there's no one quite like him." She sighed deeply disturbed by one thought, however. _How can I possibly fight him at the tournament feeling the way I do? I have to fight...for the fate of the earth, but I don't want to lose him..._

She landed outside the house to see her mother and Aria on the porch, drinking tea and waiting for her. Aria turned to Tansei when she landed. 

"Hey, Tan-chan. How was it?"   
"I...," she began, her cheeks still tinged pink, "We uh...had a good spar." 

Tansei tried to edge away from Aria before she could pick up she was hiding something. 

"Spar?" Aria blinked. Her eyes narrowed. "Hey, what are you doing? You're not hurt and trying to hide it, are you?" 

Tansei sweat dropped. 

"No! Why would I be trying to hide something?! Heh heh..." 

Aria stood up. 

"That jerk hurt you, didn't he? I'm kicking his sorry butt at the tournament for this!"   
"No. Really, Aria. I'm not hurt. I'm...fine."   
"Tansei, dear, is something wrong?" Ikuko asked curiously. "You're acting strangely."   
"I...," she began then sighed in defeat, "Something happened out there. And I don't know what to do. Cell...kissed me," she confessed. 

Aria's jaw dropped while Ikuko sipped her tea thoughtfully. 

"WHAT?!" Aria roared. "He...... Oh my God...."   
"Ah...love." Ikuko sighed. "Tansei, it's so wonderful." 

Tansei's face grew red like a beet and her eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"I NEVER SAID I WAS IN LOVE!!" she cried out, waving her arms around in denial. "He just...kissed me. And I...kinda liked it..."   
"I don't believe it...." Aria shook her head. "I just don't believe it...... Tan-chan..... That man killed a lot of people.... And he's going to blow up the planet too!"   
"I know, Aria. That's why I don't know what to do. My feelings are conflicting with my better judgment right now. I know what I have to do to save the planet, but I just...I don't think I could bring myself to kill him if it came to that." 

Aria sat back down and thought about it. 

"Hmmm..... hey, I think I got it!" 

Tansei sat down on a lawn chair and sighed lightly. 

"Hmmn?" she asked.   
"Well," Aria began as she thought, "his tournament works like another Budakai, right? Well, that means that if you're knocked out of the arena, you lose. Well, if we knock Cell out of the arena in a fight, then he loses the tournament, right? Am I right?"   
"That's true...," Tansei replied, "Then that will be my goal during the fight. Still...," Tansei continued, "I just....This is so complicated. I have no idea what to do about my feelings for him. Mom?" She asked hopefully. 

Ikuko smiled at her daughter. 

"Well, I'm not sure, dear. A man like him may make this difficult.... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask him what he thinks of you."   
"You mean you want me to just go up to him and say 'Hi, Cell. I was wondering what you feel toward me'? Mom that just isn't done!"   
"Oh. Hmmm..." Ikuko had to think about this one. "My goodness, what to do...." 

Tansei sighed and leaned back in her chair, a small smile on her lips. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll come to me when the time is right," she said. 

~*/|\*~ 

Cell stood right in the center of his arena, arms folded, head bent and eyes closed as usual. However, his thoughts were in a frenzy. 

_I don't understand it. Why did I do that? What made me do that? What is wrong with me? What is it about that girl? She's just a human like the rest of them! ....No, that's wrong. She's not like the rest of them. She's half a kaio. That can't be what's wrong......Well....now that I think about it.....it was very nice....NO! NO! NO! NO! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! Think of something else, think of the tournament! Tournament, tournament, tournament! .....I hope I can see her before the tournament again. Then, maybe we could....Tournament! Tournament! Tournament!_

He sighed to himself and looked back up at the sky. 

"Tansei...."   


* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	8. Chapter 6

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 6**

Tansei slid under the cool covers in her bed. She wore a simple hunter green silk nightgown that reached her ankles and plunged sexily, but not too revealingly, at her neckline. Her hair was freshly brushed and lustrous. She sighed and pulled the covers up to her chin as she prepared to fall asleep. It had been two days since she had last seen Cell and so the tournament day was coming up close. She had been training both physically and mentally for the battle ahead, trying to forget the feeling he had invoked in her through the kiss. She yawned and her eyes drooped closed as sleep claimed her.   
Cell waited until she wasn't moving in the bed until he peeked into the window. Careful not to make a sound, he eased open the sliding glass doors and poked his head in to look at her. She just looked so beautiful on the bed, he was barely able to resist himself again. Careful not to make a sound, he walked slowly towards her. _I must know..... I must find out..... What is it that makes me feel this way....._   
Tansei sighed softly as she curled up on her side, snuggling under the sheets. Cell paused until she stopped moving, then continued towards the bed. _My heart keeps pounding, my breath becomes shallow.....I start to shake all over. What is happening to me? What is she doing to me?_   
Cell finally stood at the edge of the bed, and hesitated. His hand hovered over her shoulder a moment before he gently took it and shook slightly. 

"Tansei?"   
"Mmn?" she moaned softly, tossing a little bit, her upper torso peeking out of the sheets. 

Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his. He looked into her gaze in awe, then stopped himself and straightened up. 

"I...uh, good evening." 

Tansei blinked out of her sleepy state and sat up, folding her legs to the side. 

"Good evening, Cell. What brings you to my room in the middle of the night," she asked teasingly, her skin and gown illuminated softly by the glow of a small night light. 

Cell started to blush. 

"I didn't want to come in the middle of the night, but we need to talk. Right now."   
"All right," she said raising a brow, "Take a seat." 

She patted the bed in front of her. Cell blushed even more, but he sighed it off and sat. 

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Tansei asked, intrigued. 

Cell lowered his head, trying not to look at her right away. 

"Have you been feeling......strange lately? I....can't exactly describe it....."   
"Feeling strange?" she asked, with a funny look, "What do you mean?" 

Cell made a pained face in frustration, clutching his fists as he did so. 

"Well......I......I feel.....a sort of fear or dread when I think about you........it feels like...I'm afraid, but not exactly..... I'm really not sure how to put it directly..... I've never felt anything like this before." 

Tansei placed her hand over his left fist and leaned toward him. 

"Kind of like...your heart pounding at a mere thought about me? Your breath catching when I'm so close you can feel my breath on your skin?" she asked, indirectly telling him how she had been feeling recently. 

He finally turned and looked at her. 

"Yes, exactly. That's it." 

She nodded and pulled her hand back from him as if burned. She turned her gaze to the right, toward the sliding glass doors. 

"I...yes, I have been feeling strange in that case," she whispered, wondering why she had to confess it to him. 

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

_This can't be happening. If what he says is true...then he's...and I...but we can't be!!_   
"I just don't understand. It feels like excitement, but also a fear of something. I'm not afraid of you, Tansei. It must be something about you that I can't see yet." He put his hand back on hers. "Please, help me understand this. Do you know what this is that we're feeling?"   
"I...," she hesitated and shook her head denying it in her mind and refusing to say more. "I can't," she said simply, looking into his eyes, "I can't." 

Cell looked at her in confusion. 

"You can't what? You can't tell me?" 

She stood up and walked out to her balcony, hugging herself to keep warm in the cool night air. 

"I'm scared of what might happen if...," she began and sighed. 

Cell got up and walked after her. 

"Please, continue. I hate to admit it, but.....I'm scared too. Scared of what, I can't be sure."   
_Yes, I'm scared. I'm terrified...I've been trying to deal with my feelings, but.... What do I tell him? Cell I think we're in love? I think I'm in love with you?_

She shivered and rubbed her bare arms. He stood right behind her and crossed his arms. 

"Tansei?"   
"Tell me, Cell...what did you feel when you kissed me?" she asked, "What did you think about?" 

Cell paused, blushing once again. He closed his eyes a moment. 

"It was.....a rush of many feelings. I seemed to feel every emotion possible at that moment. It's something I have never experienced before." He started to get a little more firm. "Tansei, you will tell me what is happening. Why are we feeling this way whenever we meet?!" 

She shook her head backing away from him. 

"What makes you think I know for sure?" she asked, her hair blowing slightly in the cool wind that danced across her balcony, "What if I'm wrong? The outcome could be devastating, Cell. I'm not ready to take that step." 

This was starting to become frustrating for Cell. 

"I am. You must understand, Tansei. If you're going to be in the tournament, these feelings are just going to distract me. I have to know what this is so that I can never feel it again." 

Tansei gasped and then chuckled darkly. 

_ I should have known._ "What you've just said, proves that you can never know or understand. I suggest you ignore these feelings as I have," she said coldly, staring into his eyes with icy blue orbs. 

Cell stared into hers, now starting to blush all over his face. 

"It's not as easy as it sounds, young lady. I am going to understand and overcome this, and you are going to help me."   
"Back to young lady, huh? You're very demanding. I don't answer to anyone, Cell. I...I want you to leave," she finished, her voice wavering, but her eyes spitting fire with a hint of longing. 

Cell put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing slightly. 

"I'm not leaving, until you give me some kind of answer." He looked right into her eyes. "What is this feeling? Tell me." 

Tansei sighed and decided on telling him in a child like manner. 

"It means that you like me. You enjoy my company and being around me and you can't wait to see me," she replied. _I refuse to say 'love', because it isn't true in his case...only mine. So I admit it to myself...but only myself._

He lowered his face next to hers. 

"Half of that sounds true. I do look foreword to seeing you and being with you. You do interest me in some way, but I do not, bluntly, like you. Why don't you try being more specific?" 

Tansei's breath caught and she fought to shake off the feelings that consumed her because of his nearness. 

"I...I'm not sure what you mean," she said breathlessly. 

She cleared her throat and averted her gaze. He leaned in closer until his forehead touched hers. 

"You look at me, and just give me a name to this feeling. What is it? You will tell me, or so help me, I'll....." he left that incomplete, not sure himself what he would do.   
"You'll what," she asked boldly, staring straight into his magenta eyes.   
"......" The feeling was upon him again. He suddenly couldn't bring himself to talk. He closed his eyes, and his breath started to become heavier. His grip on her shoulders also eased. _It's happening again...._

Tansei smiled softly at his expression and did the only thing she could do under the circumstances and under the feelings that also overwhelmed her. She quite simply brushed her lips across his and across his cheek to whisper in his ear. 

"Love," she whispered before she slipped away from him and into her room, not waiting for his response, almost fearing it. _I'm such a coward...I can fight him with no problems, but I can't face it when it comes to my feelings for him._

He felt numb as she started to walk away. He stumbled to a wall, and leaned against it on one arm, using his other hand to cover his mouth. _Love?_ He had almost never heard of it! He caught his breath, and rubbed his hand over his cheeks to try and stop blushing. 

"Love? Is that what this is?" 

Tansei leaned against a full length mirror. The coolness of the glass felt good on her forehead. She couldn't believe she'd just confessed her feelings for him like that. Now what would happen? Would he take advantage of her feelings as a weakness during battle? Would he reciprocate? Would he ridicule?   
He looked back at her, seeing her act in a similar way. Was she not so sure about this as well? Was this love feeling overwhelming to her too? What was going to happen to them now? He stood back up and walked over to her. He wrapped her arms over her shoulders in a small hug. 

"Thank you.....Tansei." 

Tansei drew in a breath. 

"For what?" she asked, turning her face to look at him from the corner of her eye. 

He bent his head to look at her face better. 

"For meeting me on that day." He leaned in slightly, and softly kissed her cheek. "If we hadn't met......well, I just wanted to thank you." 

Tansei blushed at the kiss and looked down a bit, wishing for something more that could never be. 

"I...you're welcome," she said in a whisper. 

Cell smiled to himself, letting the feeling completely wash over him. _Love_, he kept telling himself, _so this is what it feels like.... It's wonderful....._   
He gradually let his arms fall away from her, and walked away from her slightly. He was blushing again, and he noted that his body temperature was rising. 

"I should be going."   
"Oh...," she replied, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

Cell looked disappointed himself. 

"Maybe.....I can come back sometime......or you could visit me back at the arena?" 

She turned to him, the rustling silk of her nightgown the only sound from her. She smiled softly. 

"Sounds like you're asking me out on a date," she replied teasingly, trying to hide her longing for him to stay. 

Cell knew what a date was, fortunately. He shook his head. 

"Nothing like that. It's just.....I want to see you before the tournament again."   
"7 days...I have to admit I'm getting nervous about the prospect considering...," she replied, shivering again. 

She laughed nervously. 

"I'm freezing...," she explained. 

Cell looked her over, noticing how beautiful she looked in green. Almost afraid his eyes would be glued to her again, he looked away from her. Looking for something to do, he walked back over to the glass doors, and closed them slightly. Tansei lay on her side on the bed, propping her head up with her right hand. She faced him and smiled. 

"Stay with me tonight?" she heard herself ask and blushed deeply across her nose and cheeks. 

Cell blushed once again, and covered his face in embarrassment. _Just when I'm sure my face is the proper color.....well....._ It didn't take much thought. He nodded at her. 

"I think I will. Thank you."   
_Seems like we're both blushing a lot tonight_, Tansei thought amused. 

Tansei smiled and sat up on the bed and patted the space next to her in invitation. Cell headed towards her, avoiding her gaze. He sat down next to her, staring at his hands as they rested on his knees. 

"So what will you do after you win? Do you still intend to destroy the earth and everyone on it?" she asked for lack of a proper subject. 

She also needed to know what would become of them. 

"Now," Cell sighed, "I have no idea. I guess it will depend on who lives and who dies in the tournament. I..." _might leave the Earth alone.... _"....think you.....shouldn't be in the tournament."   
"What?" she asked incredulous, "I've trained hard for this, Cell. You invited me to attend and I will. Even if...even if I...or you...lose. I have to fight for my planet, Cell. You know this." 

Cell nodded reluctantly. 

"But now......I don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." He looked at her. "It was one of the reasons I came here tonight. If you drive me far enough.....I will hurt you in the Games. I might even kill you. I don't want that."   
"That is something we will have to face...," she said closing her eyes and turning away, "I don't want to hurt you either. But we're on different sides of this tournament. You...could always call it off." She finished speaking in a hopeful tone.   
"No." Cell said, firmly. "I will hold this tournament. I have a goal in mind. There is only one man I am aiming to kill, and that will be that. That's the only reason I am holding this game, and that is to destroy Son Goku."   
"I see. And you're willing to sacrifice _everything_ to meet that goal?" she asked, knowing the answer. 

Cell hesitated before answering. 

"I am a machine. I will do what I was designed to do until my task is finished." In other words, yes.   
"A machine. No, I refuse to believe that. You have emotions the same as I do. You bleed like any other being. You aren't just a machine, Cell. You're a living, breathing being," she said with a passion. 

He smiled when he looked at her. It was a slight, sad smile to match his sorrowful eyes. 

"Do you really think so?"   
"I know so," she whispered as she put her hand over his. 

His smile grew a little wider, but was still sad. 

"Thank you." 

Tansei looked at him in concern. 

"I...," she began, but caught herself. 

She took his hand in her own hands and brought it up to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly. 

"Promise me something. Despite what happens at the tournament...you'll never forget me. And you won't hold back on account of me." 

She looked into his eyes with a strength shining through her crystal blue orbs that surpassed any she'd ever shown before. 

"Promise me." 

Cell's eyes started to water suspiciously. Yelling at himself inside his head to not even think about crying, he thought about Tansei's words. Deciding, he touched her cheek with his free hand. 

"I promise." 

Tansei nodded, satisfied and placed her hands on her lap, still clasping his hand. Cell inched himself closer to her, keeping his hand on her cheek. He looked right into her eyes, causing him to freeze suddenly. 

"Tansei..." 

Tansei looked back at him and leaned toward him in reciprocation. He started stroking the side of her face with his thumb, so softly, so gently. Realizing he could move, he inched closer to her face. 

"Tansei, I....."   
"Shh..," Tansei said as she closed the gap between them. 

Her lips moved softly over his. He instantly lost himself in the sweetness of the kiss. His hand moved from her cheek and to her back, holding her close to him. Tansei's thumb softly stroked the knuckles of his other hand that was still on her lap. For a small moment, their lips parted. 

"Tansei, I don't think...." He let that hang, not knowing what to say. 

Letting an unknown instinct take over, he captured her lips with his own and pushed her even closer. Tansei reciprocated in kind, winding her arms behind his neck and leaning back on the bed. Cell found himself being pulled down, and quickly parted his lips from hers. 

"Wait, wait. What are you doing?" 

Tansei blushed and withdrew her arms from around him. 

"No, no, this is fine. I was just wondering....."   
"It's just more comfortable for me," she replied, laying back on the pillow and smiling up at him. 

He smiled back at her. 

"I see." He timidly raised his hand to her face and stroked her hair. 

Tansei held his hand and turned her head to kiss his palm. She hid a small yawn behind her hand and blushed lightly. 

"I guess I'm more tired than I realized," she said. 

He nodded, noticing she looked tired. 

"Perhaps I shouldn't have come so late..."   
"I'm glad you came, though," she said honestly, pulling him down toward her by his neck. 

She kissed him one last time, her tongue roaming over the inner seam of his lips. Holding her to him again, he let himself be swept into her kiss one last time for the night. He rolled off, so that he was laying on his side when their lips parted. 

"Hmmm, so am I." 

Tansei smiled and turned over on her side, facing away from him. She scooted back until she felt his chest on her back. 

"Good night, Cell..." 

He looped one arm around her until he was holding her shoulder, and he settled himself into the bed. 

"Good night, Tansei." 

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	9. Chapter 7

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

Masquerade's Note: Based on a few reviews, I want everyone one to know that I DID NOT WRITE THIS ALONE! CREDIT MUST ALSO GO TO AMAZON, WHO HELPED IN WRITING THIS! In fact, the fic was her idea too. We both wrote this together, and we both deserve equal credit. Thank you, and enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

The next morning found the pair still in the cozy bed. The two other occupants of the house had already awoken and Aria was on her way to wake up her best friend. Aria decided to open the door without knocking. 

"Hey, sleepyhead! We're going out training today, remembe....." Seeing her best friend and the infamous android in the same bed made her pause a minute with bug eyes. "Uh......" _Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool, stay cool, stay, cool, I can't! _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Tansei immediately awoke to her friend's screaming and was startled herself so she too began to scream. Cell bolted upright at the screaming. 

"What in....." He noticed Aria by the door. ".........."   
"Tansei, what in the world is he doing in your bed?!" Aria screamed. 

Tansei gasped for breath. 

"What are you doing screaming like that?!" she yelled back, clutching her chest, "I almost had a heart attack!"   
"You're the one who almost gave me a heart attack!" She started to calm slightly, but her voice had a whiny tone to it. "I just....you see....it's that........why are you two in the same bed?" 

Tansei blushed at the implication. 

"I...uh...aheh...," she tried. 

Cell started blushing too. 

"I came to talk with her. She invited me to stay the night, and I did." 

Tansei let out a breath and nodded in affirmation. 

"Right." 

Aria made a worried face. 

"The entire night?" 

When Cell nodded, Aria sighed. 

"Look, buddy, Tansei and I need to train for the tournament, so you better leave." 

Tansei smoothed down her mussed hair and slid out of the bed. 

"I'm going to change. Aria why don't you make sure my mom didn't have a heart attack of her own with all our screaming?"   
"Oh, that's right." she nodded. "I'll just tell her we saw a spider." She smirked at Cell. "It's close enough." 

Cell got up from the bed. 

"I should be going now. I need to train myself." 

Tansei nodded. 

"I'll see you in 7 days, then, Cell." 

He nodded back, and made his exit out the sliding glass doors. Tansei sighed and turned to Aria. 

"Nice wake up call, by the way," she smirked. 

Aria started laughing. 

"Sorry. I tried not to panic, but.....well, it's not everyday I see a giant bug man sleeping in your bed.... What was I supposed to do?" 

Tansei smiled and shook her head. She sighed deeply. 

"Aria...I don't know what to do. He asked me not to participate in the tournament last night. He doesn't want to hurt me. And...I don't want to hurt him either," Tansei confessed, "What should I do? My feelings for him are obvious now." 

Aria bit her lip. 

"Yikes....sounds serious... Well, if he doesn't want to hurt you.....don't fight!" She shrugged. "You know, be there but don't fight?"   
"But I already said I would be fighting. I told him not to hold back...I know I won't. I have to make a choice here. If I don't fight, the chances of the planet being saved become much slimmer. If I do fight, the chances improve and I know for sure that my mother and you will be safe. I...I suppose I can wait to go last so that I'll know for sure if I need to fight or not...," she continued, "Or I could go first and knock him out of the ring to end it quickly."   
"Yeah, our plan, remember?"   
"Right," she sighed deeply, "Well, come on. I think we should pay the other fighters a visit to assess our true chances."   
"Huh?" she blinked. "Go back to the Tenkai?"   
"Yeah. See all those 'hotties'," Tansei winked. 

Aria smiled. 

"All right, then. Let's get dressed and get going!"   
"All right. I'll meet you downstairs," she replied with a smile. 

Aria nodded, and left the room. 

"Mrs. Kageyama, it's okay.....we saw this really big spider...." 

Tansei found herself laying back on her still warm bed and crawling over to where Cell had slept. The sheets and pillow held his surprisingly masculine scent and she inhaled it, almost giggling like a silly schoolgirl. She sighed dramatically. 

"I've got it bad..." 

She quickly pulled off her nightgown and slipped into a pair of black spandex shorts and a red tank top. She pulled on a pair of sneakers and put 100 lb. weights on her wrists. She tied her hair back into a neat bun with a few wisps of hair here and there and headed down the stairs.   
Aria was down in the kitchen, combing her hair at the table. She was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and wore khaki shorts with tan sneakers. She had a scrunchie in one hand, meaning she was going to tie back her hair in a high ponytail. 

"Hi, mom!" Tansei said, kissing Ikuko on the cheek, "What's for breakfast?"   
"Good morning, dear." Ikuko chirped. "I thought you girls would like pancakes."   
"Ahh...mom, you know I hate pancakes. How about I help out and make some french toast?"   
"Well, that sounds like a good idea." Ikuko nodded. "All right, let's make some french toast."   
"All right, ladies. It's time for you both to taste my famous french toast! Just sit back, relax, and prepare for full stomachs!" Tansei declared as she began the process of making the delicious french toast. 

Aria started tying her hair off. 

"All right! Tansei's french toast! Yummers!" 

After a few minutes of cooking, Tansei set down three plates of the french toast. The toast was arranged like a hand of cards and decorated with sliced strawberries and bananas in a delicate maple syrup with sweet butter and whipped cream. She topped it all off with chopped nuts and tall glasses of orange juice. Already, Tansei felt her mouth watering. 

"Wow." Aria marveled. "I almost don't want to eat it. That looks great, Tansei." 

Tansei beamed. 

"Thanks, Aria. Well, dig in! You too, mom!" 

Tansei picked up her fork and carefully cut into her culinary masterpiece. 

"Absolutely." Ikuko nodded. "I'm so very hungry..." She and Aria started eating Tansei's fine cooking. 

Tansei sat back after finishing her french toast, completely stuffed and satisfied. She licked her lips clean of the remaining traces of syrup and whipped cream. 

"I'm almost too full to train...," she laughed. 

Aria softly burped behind one hand. 

" 'Scuse me. Yeah, me too. But we have to. We've only got seven days left." 

Tansei nodded and got up, rubbing her stomach softly. 

"We'll be back by evening, okay mom?"   
"That's fine, dear. Remember not to stay out too late, all right?"   
"Sure," Tansei replied, waving as she almost literally dragged Aria out the door with her.   
"Full..." Aria moaned. "Well, bye Mrs. Kageyama! See ya later!"   
"Bye!" Ikuko waved the two girls off. 

Tansei breathed in the crisp morning air and floated off the ground, giggling a bit. Aria hovered up until she was at her friend's eye level. 

"What's got you all giggly this morning? The fact you slept next to Cell?"   
"No! It's just a beautiful day, Aria! So perfect a day for a carnival or picnic. We should take a day to just enjoy the earth. If we're going to protect it, we should remember what we're protecting," she said seriously, "And, yes, that was the best sleep I've ever had." 

She grinned before flying off, knowing Aria would catch up. Aria smacked her forehead as Tansei took off. 

"That girl can be so embarrassing!" Then she took off after her. 

Tansei soon reached the Tenkai and landed softly on the tiled floors. She was immediately noticed by Vegeta who frowned in her direction. 

"What are you doing here, girl?"   
"Miss Tansei! So good to see you, again!" Mr. Popo hastened to greet her.   
"Hi!" Krillin waved. "Welcome back!"   
"Hello, everyone. We're just here to see how your training is going. I've had another chance to test Cell's ability and I know the more power we have on our side the better our chances are." 

Aria landed right behind Tansei. 

"Hi, everyone! We're here!" She looked around, seeing that no one acknowledged her. "Hey, don't everyone greet me all at once....." 

Trunks smiled in her direction, trying to be nice. 

"Hello...Aria right?" 

Vegeta cast his future son a look. Aria looked over at him and nodded. 

"Yep, that's me." She flipped through her cute boy phone book. "You're....Trunks, right?"   
"Okay, Aria. Stop macking on poor Trunks already," Tansei teased. 

Trunks sweat dropped. Piccolo approached Tansei. 

"How much training have you both accomplished?"   
"Well, after our initial time in the chamber we've been working on more mental preparations while still keeping up our physical stamina and strength. I believe I'm close, if not equal to, Cell's power. Aria is about equal to...the vertically challenged one." Tansei pointed toward Krillin, not knowing his name. 

Vegeta smirked. 

" 'The vertically challenged one'? What is this? Politically correct day?" 

Tansei shot Vegeta an annoyed look. 

"Oh, the onna gave me the glare of death. I'd better watch my back," he continued sarcastically before walking off. 

Aria clipped Tansei in the back of the head. 

"Hey, I'm not that weak. I could beat up....um....." She randomly pointed at someone. ".....that guy!" 

That guy happened to be Vegeta. Tansei raised a brow. 

"I don't think so...try sparring with uh..what's his name?" she asked Piccolo.   
"Who, Krillin?" he asked. "He would make a good sparing partner."   
"All right. Aria, ask Krillin to spar with you. Let's test how far you've come," Tansei suggested. 

Trunks smiled in encouragement toward Aria. 

"Yeah. Let's see what you've got," he said. 

Aria looked at Trunks, and blushed with a smile. 

"All right," she walked towards Krillin, rotating one arm. "Let's go, Mr. Krillin. I'll show everyone what I'm made of!" 

Krillin laughed lightly. 

"Okay. If you think you can handle it." 

Vegeta humphed. 

"This should be entertaining."   
"Father, please," Trunks interjected. 

Krillin took a stance across from Aria and smiled warmly. "Okay, show me what you got!" he said, allowing her the first move. Aria shook her wrists a moment, and got into a fight position with her hands flexed. She looked Krillin up and down a moment before standing out of her position. 

"Before we begin....." she quickly whipped out her notebook, "....can I have your number?" 

Krillin sweat dropped. 

"Uh...heh heh...I think I'm too old for you," he said, scratching the back of his head with a slight blush and a grin on his face. 

Aria's face fell flat. 

"Oh, all right then." She put the notebook away and quickly lunged foreword for Krillin. "Think fast!" 

Krillin yelped and quickly blocked her attack. Aria started punching at him as quickly as she could. Krillin blocked the punches with relative ease. He hit her stomach with a flat palm, pushing her back a bit. 

"Hey!" Aria yelped. 

She quickly recovered, and brought her foot up to kick him with his heel. The minute he blocked her, she bent foreword slightly and cupped her hands. 

"Surprise, surprise!" she called, firing a point blank ki wave at him. 

Krillin yelped as the unexpected attack connected with his face and sent him flying, landing on his back. He sat up and rubbed his butt. 

"Wow, you sure pack a punch!" 

Trunks clapped a little bit at her effort. Tansei joined in. 

"Pathetic...," Vegeta sneered before disappearing somewhere to train himself. 

Aria clapped her hands together to clean them, then gave everyone a thumbs up. 

"Always got a surprise, don't I, Tan-chan?"   
"That you do, Ari-chan," she replied. 

Krillin clapped Aria's back and smiled. 

"You're pretty strong. If you keep up your training you'll be one of the strongest humans on earth," he complimented. 

Aria grinned as she headed back to Tansei's side. She whispered into her best friend's ear. 

"I bet I really can beat that bush headed jerk......what's his name?"   
"Vegena? Vegetable? Something like that...," Tansei said, trying to remember.   
"Vegeta! You imbecile! My name is Prince Vegeta!" came the roar from the other side of the Tenkai. 

Trunks sweat dropped as did everyone else. 

"Whatever." Aria said out loud, shrugging. "I ain't getting his number..."   
"Wow! That's a first!" Tansei laughed. 

Aria grinned at her friend. 

"I've got my own tastes."   
"This I know," she replied. 

~*/|\*~ 

Cell stood in the center of his arena, arms crossed, perfectly still......same old, same old. 

"This is boring. Why did I say ten days?" 

He looked around, trying to think. He found that hard to do lately. A hot gust of wind, kicked dirt up onto the arena. 

_Now that I have this "love" for Tansei, I have no idea what to do anymore. I don't want to hurt her...I don't want to kill her..... If I win, I have to keep the Earth in tact....What do I do?_

He looked up into the sky, watching the clouds pass by. 

"We may have to meet again, Tansei. I......I need your help...." 

~*/|\*~ 

Up at the Tenkai, Tansei had just finished showing Piccolo what she was made of. The two warriors were pretty beat, but Tansei was definitely the better off of the two. She wiped her brow and smiled at Piccolo. 

"So what do you think of my abilities now?"   
"Not bad." he congratulated. "You could certainly keep Cell busy." 

Tansei smirked. 

"I have the best chance here, Piccolo. Admit it."   
"I can't say for certain." the Namek warrior shook his head. "A lot of us are training hard, and we are mostly looking to Goku to be our best chance."   
"Well, we'll know for certain at the tournament," Tansei allowed, "Is there a chance that I can get into the chamber once more?"   
"Yes." Piccolo nodded. "But that's all you get. You can't stay for more than two days in the chamber."   
"I know," she replied, "My father told me all about it's limitations."   
"So, what's the limitations?" Aria asked. "Why two days?"   
"Because if we stay for more than two days total, we'll be sucked into oblivion," Tansei replied matter of factly.   
"Oooooh." Aria nodded. "Oh well, who'd want to spend more than two days in that place, anyway?" 

Tansei laughed. 

"Well, it's getting late, Aria," Tansei said, observing the setting sun.   
"Yeah." she agreed. "Are we leaving?"   
"I think that's a good idea. We'll be back a couple of days before the tournament to train for another day though. Say good bye to your little boyfriend and let's go," Tansei teased, winking at Trunks who blushed lightly. 

Aria waved at Trunks with a grin. 

"Bye, Trunksie-poo! I'll be back for you!" She blew him a kiss, then turned to Tansei. "Okay, let's go." 

Trunks' blush turned cherry red. 

"Right. Good evening all!" Tansei waved as she flew off.   
"Bye, guys!" Aria waved before following. "Hey, Tansei, wait up!" 

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	10. Chapter 8

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 8**

Tansei flew rapidly through the clouds, enjoying the feel of the cool mist caressing her skin. She knew Aria was behind her, so she didn't worry about it. She spread her arms to the sides, like a bird and twirled through a particularly large cloud that reminded her of a creme puff. Aria giggled. 

"Having fun, Tan-chan?" 

Tansei sped up her twirl making the cloud look like a mini tornado in the sky. Her giggles radiated from the woman made cyclone and she soon came to a dizzy stop. Aria shook her head. 

"And she says I'm way too silly....."   
"I'm feeling particularly silly tonight, Aria. Let's have a contest! The last one home has to do what the winner says for a day! Ready?! GO!!" Tansei breathed and she tore off through the sky.   
"Hey!" Aria called, then flew off after her as fast as she could. "Tanseiiiiiii! Come baaaack!" 

Aria suddenly sensed something strange below her and and stopped flying. 

"Huh? What the.......oh no! Cell!" 

The android flew up to her with a stern face. 

"What are you doing up here?" he asked. Aria started getting nervous, twiddling her thumbs even.   
"Well....Tansei and I are heading home, and.......she decided to have a race back home......anyway, I have to catch up to her, bye!"   
"A race, huh?" Cell smirked. 

Then, he seemed to vanish in thin air. Aria looked around for him, but sensed him flying away at a very fast speed. 

"Oh jeez...." She just kept flying on. "What a day this was...." 

Tansei sped toward her house, her ki flaring around her wildly. Her hair rippled behind her and she was laughing in pure joy. The rush of the cold wind against her skin and through her hair just enchanted her. She felt Aria slow down to a stop as was perplexed, she slowed a bit and looked over her shoulder. Cell then spotted Tansei, and stopped right in front of her. 

"Well, hello again, Tansei. What are you and your friend doing all the way out here?" 

Tansei almost stopped completely, a mere inch away from him. 

"We're having a race of sorts. To see who's faster. If I win, Aria will be my slave for a day. And I'm not looking forward to doing what she wants me to, so I have to get to the house first." 

Cell smirked at her, looking very mischievous. 

"Mind if I join in?" 

Tansei smirked. 

"Two slaves for the price of one...can't resist!" Tansei yelled as she sped off at top speed.   
"That's true." he laughed, flying after her at a much faster speed. 

Tansei sensed him closing in and pushed herself even faster to a breakneck speed. Cell cruised at a faster speed, finally catching up so that he was right next to her. 

"Not bad, Tansei. You're pretty fast." 

Tansei looked at him from the corner of her eye and powered up with an almost evil smirk on her face. 

"You haven't seen anything yet," she replied as her speed increased and she opened a gap between them of about a couple of yards. 

Cell powered up and flew faster until he had caught up to her again. 

"Is that so? Well, I'm waiting." 

Tansei growled and her aura flared a bright silver as she pushed herself to her limit, making a gap of almost a mile between them in a the span of a few seconds. 

_ Almost there_, she thought, _Just a few more miles..._

Cell then went at top speed to catch up, finally finding her. He flew up behind her and grabbed her ankles playfully. 

"Impressive, but not good enough!" He let go then, flew next to her again, neck and neck. "And this is your best?" 

She started to feel the results of so much energy output, but continued to press forward. She was determined to win. She tapped into all of her energy and pressed it behind her to propel herself forward at such a speed that she broke the sound barrier. A large boom resounded to where Aria was presently located. 

"No...this is...my best," she gasped out to herself.   
"Where did they go?" Aria growled to herself. Then, the boom reached her along with a large gust of wind. "Hey, whoa! What the...... I hope they're not fighting up ahead! Now I'll have to be Tansei's slave for a day!" 

Tansei saw her house just up ahead and smiled anticipating victory. Cell fanned out his wings and continued to fly after her. 

"The house....hmmm...." He quickly zoomed for the ground, flying five feet above it. 

Tansei flipped so she would land feet first at the angle she was approaching the house. Cell stopped himself in the air, and the second his feet touched the ground he ran for the front porch. Tansei's feet touched down a split second later and she tore off to the porch, her chest burning from the exertion and sweat droplets on her forehead.   
Cell smirked at her from the stairs. 

"What a shame. If you got here a split second earlier, you would have won." 

Tansei panted and growled. 

"Damn...I never realized I was so slow," she replied. 

She suddenly felt a bit dizzy and took a hold of the railing on the porch to steady herself, hoping he wouldn't notice her condition. 

"Well, you won...fair and square," she said between breaths. 

Cell smiled. 

"And what was the prize? Two slaves for a day?"   
"Technically no. Unless Aria agreed to you joining in the race, I'm your only slave." 

He thought a minute. 

"Well, I didn't hear if she agreed or not....but that's all right. It looks like you are under my command now."   
"Starting tomorrow, ne? I'm exhausted," she said, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. 

Fate seemed to pick that moment for Aria to finally arrive, her hair completely in wreck. 

"You guys! I can't believe you! Tansei, that was so random, that wasn't funny! Now I have to be your slave! That was unfair!" She glared at Cell. "As for you.......well....." she quickly let that drop. "So, what's my first task, master?" she grumbled.   
"Water! I need some water!" Tansei said dramatically, falling into a lounge chair, "And a sandwich would be great!"   
"No prob." Aria agreed. "Be right back!" She headed into the house as Cell glared at Tansei.   
"So, you get to order your slave around, and I have to wait until tomorrow?"   
"Hey, she didn't express a problem with it...," Tansei said in her defense. 

She sweat dropped, knowing he was right though. 

"But all right. What is my first order, master?" she asked with a small smile. 

Cell crossed his arms again. 

"Well, let's see.....what should I have you do......" He shook his head. "Well, before we do that, I need to talk to you. That's why I came to see you again." 

Tansei nodded. Cell remained standing. 

"Did you know that you have become the only thought in my head since last night?" 

Tansei blushed slightly and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"It has been getting harder for me to concentrate. I can't think straight, and I've become more impatient. I'm becoming worried that something will happen to you.......because I just had a rather frightening thought......" 

Tansei's face took on a look of concern. 

"What thought?" she asked. 

He looked her right in the eye, dead serious. 

"If any of the other men found out about you and me being in love, they would attack you. I don't know if I could protect you if that happened."   
"Hey. I'm not just a weak female you know," she said half jokingly, "I'm stronger than most people on this planet, Cell. I can take care of myself." 

She placed her hand over his soothingly. 

"I know." he moaned. "The worrying has been eating at me. I can't shake it off......" 

Aria then came out with the glass of water. 

"Hey, master! What kind of sandwich do you want?" She noticed Tansei with her hand on Cell's and her face felt flat. "This again?" 

Tansei shook her head. 

"Cold cuts, cucumber, black olives, and pickles on a toasted white bun. Oh and provolone cheese! Extra cheese, please!" 

Tansei took the water and shooed Aria back inside. Aria nodded. 

"All right. Be back." She headed right inside without saying another word. 

Cell kept his eyes on Tansei. 

"Don't go to the tournament, Tansei." 

Tansei sat back down and looked back at Cell, thoughtfully. She then leaned toward him and placed her forehead against his. 

"Trust me to stay alive, like I trust you with my heart," she whispered. 

He closed his eyes and frowned. 

"I wish it was that simple..... I've never felt like this about anyone before....this love..... and if it was taken away from me...... how would I live?" 

Tansei took a hold of his chin and gently kissed his lips. 

"I feel the same. I don't know if I could stand to go on without you. But what choice do we have? You will hold the tournament to achieve your goal. And I will fight in it to protect the earth. It would have been easier if these feelings hadn't developed. But I wouldn't take back these past few days. They are precious to me, and you mean everything to me."   
"And you are everything to me." Cell agreed, feeling his breath starting to become slightly heavier. "And I wouldn't take the last few days back either. I just wish we weren't on opposite sides. You have never seen my rage, Tansei. If you managed to release it somehow........I would have no control over myself.....I would be a different person. I want to kill Son Goku, not you." He felt a tear squeeze out of one eye, and he quickly wiped it away.   
"How easily you forget. I have tasted your rage...the very first day we met," she replied. 

He shook his head. 

"I held it back. You were too interesting to kill at the time. I would have killed you otherwise...... I probably would have killed your friend if she challenged me." 

Tansei pulled back and her visage changed notably, showing her internal decision. 

"I love you, Cell, but I must warn you.... On the day of the tournament, I will fight you with everything I have. I won't hold back and I won't hesitate to do what's necessary. I am the daughter of a kaio and as such it is my responsibility to guard this planet. Come tournament day, we are enemies." 

Moisture gathered in her eyes making them sparkle, but she refused to let them fall. She refused to take back her words or her decision. She had to keep strong, for his sake. He folded his hands together and turned his gaze down to them. 

"Understood...." 

Tansei nodded. 

"Despite what you may think. I know what you're capable of. But I also know what I'm capable of, something you have yet to taste. So I'm asking you, no telling you, not to underestimate me because of what you've seen so far. Know that I will live through this. I promise you that," she continued, standing up as Aria came back out with her sandwich.   
"Just what you ordered!" she announced, handing the plate to Tansei. Then, she noticed Tansei and Cell looked very serious. "Uh.....did I interrupt something?"   
"No. We had just finished," Tansei replied, looking at him with a smile and glistening eyes, "Goodnight, Cell." 

Cell smiled sadly, then he leaned over and put his lips to hers, perhaps for the last time. Tansei responded to the bitter sweet kiss, memorizing the feel of his lips on hers. At last, her tears fell silently down her cheeks and splashed against his chest. She pulled away and walked into the house without another word. He sighed, and turned away. 

"Good night, Tansei...." He then flew off. 

Aria bit her lip. 

"That's not good. Na-uh....." she went back inside. "Tansei, this is getting serious now, isn't it?" 

Tansei was trying to hold her tears in check, but in vain. She had set down her sandwich and was currently staring out the window into the night sky. Aria took a seat at the table. 

"Yep. It's getting serious." 

Tansei sighed and picked at her sandwich. 

"Thank you for the sandwich, Aria," she said quietly, starting to eat it in little nibbles.   
"You're welcome." Aria sighed. "Man, what's going to happen now? After something like that, you're still going to the tournament?"   
"Yeah. But, Aria. I don't want you to go with me. I want you to stay here and take care of mom for me."   
"Huh?" she blinked. "Well, okay.......if you think it'll help......you're still going with our plan, right? Just knock Cell out of the arena so no one gets hurt, right?"   
"I somehow don't think that will work, Aria," she replied solemnly, "I plan to fight him...to the death, if necessary. Even if I must break a promise."   
"Tan-chan......" Aria gasped. She then pounded the table. "Don't you kill anybody or get killed! Got it?! What if you break his heart or he breaks yours or something?!"   
"It's too late for that, Aria," Tansei gasped, trying to hold back a sob, "I've broken my own heart. The only man I ever cared this much about and I must fight against him instead of by his side! This isn't how it was supposed to be, damn it!" 

She stood up and threw the plate across the room, it shattered against the wall. Aria jumped in surprise by the action. She looked at her friend in concern. 

"Tan-chan......." 

Tansei crumbled to the floor, hiding her sobs behind her hand. 

"I love him, Aria.... I love him so much it's hurting me." 

Aria rushed to her friend's side. 

"Tan-chan........you don't have to go to the tournament either. It's not too late....... You don't have to if you don't want to......" She wasn't sure what else to do except keep talking.   
"But I would be turning my back on the people of earth. I couldn't live with myself," she shook her head, "I..." 

A sudden serene smiled came over her visage. 

"Aria, take care of mom for me if anything should happen. I...I think I know what to do now." 

Aria became surprised. 

"Ah.....Tansei, don't talk like that. It's almost like you're........Tansei, I'll take care of your mom if you don't do anything stupid at the tournament, all right?!"   
"Aria, promise me you'll take care of her no matter what happens," Tansei replied, holding onto Aria's shoulders, "I...I'm going to the Tenkai to train with them. You stay here and...don't do anything to anger Cell if he shows up. Stay alive, girl." 

Aria nodded. 

"Okay. Just.........now you're starting to scare me, Tansei. You're talking like we're never going to see each other again. That better not be it...."   
"I won't lie to you, Aria. We probably won't. I'm willing to sacrifice my own life to take his with me if need be. And that's...most likely what I'll do," she replied. 

Aria lowered her head. 

"Tan-chan........" She tried to brighten up. "Well, here's hoping for the best. Take care of yourself, okay?"   
"Promise, Ari-chan. I'm going to bed now. Tomorrow morning I head out to the Tenkai." 

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	11. Chapter 9

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 9**

The days went by, almost too quickly. The day Earth dreaded finally came, and the world held it's breath. The Cell Games were about to begin in one hour. Tansei had just finished her second day in the time chamber only hours before and had been trying to help Krillin calm his nerves. 

"This is it...." he muttered to himself. "The day's here.........man, I can't even remember when I was this scared......."   
"Hey, we'll be fine, Krillin. We've all trained hard and come a long way. I'm confident we'll win," Tansei said.   
"Cool." Krillin nodded. "Well, as long as I don't have to fight the guy, I'm confident we'll win, too." 

Tansei laughed. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? An invitation?" Vegeta said before flying off.   
"Yeah. Let's get going." Piccolo agreed. 

He turned and followed after Vegeta. 

"Right," Tansei nodded and followed as well.   
"Goku and Gohan will probably meet us there," Tien spoke before following.   
"Yeah..." Krillin muttered to himself, rotating his shoulders. "Well, here we go." He followed after Tien. 

Trunks brought up the rear. 

~*/|\*~ 

Cell stood perfectly still in the arena, as usual, as he was taunted by Hercule and the chosen arena announcer. 

_ Leave, damnit, leave....._   
"Haahahaha!! Look at him! He's scared! I can tell! Who wouldn't be if they had to face me!" Hercule boomed idiotically.   
"........" Cell decided to say noting. _I have to waste another half an hour with this......moron........sheesh!_   
"Oh, Hercule, you're soooo strong," a busty redhead swooned as she latched onto his arm. 

Hercule laughed loudly and proceeded to tell the camera man how he would defeat Cell and save the world. Cell was very tempted to shake his head, or just blast Hercule where he stood.......instead, he just rolled his eyes. Then, he felt a familiar ki off to the side, and turned his head in that direction with a pleased smile. 

"Vegeta....." 

Tansei landed shortly after she saw Vegeta land. Her hair, once long, had been cut during her time in the chamber. It now reached just below her chin, but strangely enough the last third of it was still silver. Her muscle mass had noticeably increased as well. She wore a black body suit that looked like it had been part of saiyajin armor once, but the sleeves had been cut off and the legs been cut to stop above her knees. She wore saiyajin gold tipped boots and two green wrist bands. Her crystal blue eyes gazed over at Cell with calculated indifference. She had worked hard to suppress her emotions in the chamber. It was almost difficult to recognize her, the transformation was staggering. The others landed shortly there after.   
Cell stared at Tansei. He wasn't sure it was her until he felt her ki. He found himself not being able to look away again. Tansei turned to Goku and spoke to him. 

"Are you going first? Or shall I?"   
"I think I should go first." Goku nodded. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the guy, would I?" 

Cell chuckled upon hearing that. 

"Your call, Goku," Tansei smiled. 

~*/|\*~ 

"And we're here at the arena! The Cell Games are coming to a start in approximately 2 minutes!!" the reporter anxiously said to the camera. 

Hercule did some stretches as his redheaded groupie stared at him in awe. 

"All right, men! Are you ready to go?!" he asked his two gooneys. 

One had blond hair and a rose on his shirt. The other was a burly looking fellow in a strange costume. 

"Yes, Hercule," the blond one drawled, "We won't disappoint you, master." 

Getting rather impatient, and hoping the humans will leave, Cell finally spoke up. 

"Now, the Cell Games will begin. The first fighter must come up onto the stage!" 

The blond fellow went first. After doing many silly poses and using ridiculous attacks he was easily thrown out of the ring. Next was the burly man who was also easily beat. Hercule chalked it up to their being lazy in their training. He stepped up onto the arena and dramatically threw off his cape and did some showy punching and kicking. 

"All right, Cell! It's time for you to meet your end!" he declared, charging at Cell and doing multiple punches and kicks.   
"....." Cell wondered how many times he would roll his eyes today. 

Finally Hercule stepped back and lunged forward using his "mightiest" attack. 

"Super Mega Ton Punch!" 

Cell raised his hand upward with a small amount of strength. It was enough to send Hercule flying out of the area and smack right into a nearby cliff ledge. He would live, but Cell didn't care. He wanted enough energy left to defeat Goku. The reporters eyes bugged out. 

"Oh no!!! Hercule has lost! Humanity is doomed!!!" 

With an annoyed sigh, Cell turned back to the others. 

"Now, the Cell Games officially begin. Who will go first? Son Goku?"   
"Good luck, Goku," Tansei said, giving him a thumbs up. 

Goku stepped into the ring. 

"Yep. Let's go!" 

So, the battle with Cell and Goku raged on. Both seemed to have an equal chance, but both also seemed to be enjoying their life-or-death duel. Not before long, they stopped. Cell decided that limitations were boring and blew up the arena. While everyone else watched from the cliffs, it appeared Goku was losing.......   
Tansei mentally prepared herself to step in should the need occur. She knew her strength had increased tremendously, but no one else knew. She had been keeping her power level suppressed since she exited the chamber. 

_You can do it Goku_, she thought encouragingly. 

Soon, the battle paused again, and Goku admitted defeat. Cell continued to say that Goku shouldn't give up, but Goku just shook his head at the android. 

"No! Goku you can't give up!" Krillin gasped.   
"Goku!" Piccolo protested.   
"No, Dad! You can't give up!"   
"I give up, and that's that. You've seen it yourself, Cell, my power is no match for yours. But I know someone who can match your power, and can beat you." He looked up at the cliff. "And that person is....."   
"Me," Tansei supplied, flying down to the arena before Goku had a chance to finish, "I will fight you next, Cell."   
"Tansei?!" Tien said shocked.   
"What the....." Goku gasped. "But.....Tansei, what are you doing?!"   
"Fighting to save the planet," she winked, "Go on and wait with the others. Don't worry about me." 

Goku teleported back up to the cliff while Cell hovered nearby. Cell pointed at Tansei, and beckoned with his finger sternly. 

_Get over here, Tansei!_

Tansei calmly flew up to Cell's level. 

"Hello, Cell." 

Cell crossed his arms and glared the worst he could. 

"Hello, Tansei. I see you are eager to get this over with." 

Tansei nodded her head once in affirmation. The wind whipped her short hair a bit, the silver tips glistening in the sunlight. 

"Let's not waste time," Tansei said coolly. 

Cell shook his head. 

"I'm not going to fight you, Tansei."   
"Then you'll lose, Cell." Tansei kept on her mask, having trained herself well to hide her emotions.   
"Step down, and let Goku choose the next fighter." Cell insisted.   
"Fight me and win and Goku will choose the next fighter," she replied, then smirked, "Or don't fight me and lose." 

Cell gnashed his teeth. 

"This is unacceptable!" he said out loud. "Step down right now, Tansei. You are not allowed to fight in the tournament now. Wait for your turn to fight!" 

Tansei growled. 

"Goku, tell Cell I'm the next fighter!!" she demanded. 

Goku looked up at Tansei, then back to Gohan. He told Piccolo what he was going to do, and the Namek was giving him a death glare. Deciding to wait until a later on, Goku waved up at Tansei. 

"He's all yours, Tansei! Knock him dead!" 

Cell's frustration was now beginning to show. 

"Goku, you get back up here and finish this match! I'm not through with you yet!" 

Tansei smirked in victory. 

"You heard him, Cell. Or are you afraid of losing to me?" 

Cell balled his fists very tightly by his sides. He grunted a few times to keep from giving in.........but reasoning with himself caused him to relax and sigh. 

"Fine." he accepted, sounding very annoyed. "Make any preparations you need, Tansei. And make it quick."   
"As you wish," she replied, bracing herself in the air. 

Her ki started to steadily rise, a halo flaring around her. Suddenly an almost evil smirk appeared on her face and she began to yell out as she increased her ki rapidly and dramatically. Her halo widened and became hurricane like, the light of it a blinding silver. Her eyes glowed a pupil less white and her muscles bulged. The energy output was tremendous, making the earth below shake. She had learned to harness the potential afforded her by her kaio genes. When the wind died, a flaring halo remained around her and electrical currents continually traversed across her body. Her eyes remained an eerie glowing white and her smirk looked positively evil at this point.   
Krillin's jaw dropped as he felt the sheer power emanating from Tansei. He shrank back, blubbering incoherently. 

"T-Tansei...h-how...when...ah!" 

Goku whistled, impressed. 

"Wow. That's an awesome power if I ever felt it. She feels just as strong as Cell."   
"This is incredible!" Tien said enthusiastically, "She might beat Cell!"   
"Ah...amazing!" Trunks whispered.   
"She has been training very hard." Piccolo nodded. "But this power.....is very impressive." 

Vegeta had a vein bulging in his forehead. 

"This is intolerable! How can a pathetic human female surpass saiyajin power?!"   
"Wow!" Gohan gasped. "That's amazing! And she got that strong with two days in the chamber?! This is great!"   
"I'm ready," she said in a deadly calm. 

Cell quickly shaped his surprised look to a determined one, and quickly struck a defensive position, crossing his arms in front of him. 

"Let's get this over with, then." 

Tansei nodded and got into a stance. She stared him down, sizing him up. Cell kept in his stance, then uttered words he felt he was going to regret. 

"Your move." 

Tansei disappeared even before the last syllable was out of his mouth. She planted her fist deeply into his gut. Quickly recovering, Cell landed a hard punch on her jaw. Tansei reciprocated with a hard kick to his midsection followed by an intense ki blast to his face. Cell was knocked back, and he hit the ground hard. He quickly got up and shook the dust off his shoulders. He fired a ki blast up at Tansei before charging back up to her. Tansei blocked the blast and did a drop kick toward him through the smoke as he flew up at her. Cell caught her foot and threw her downward towards the ground.   
Tansei flipped, stopping her descent and throwing a powerful ki beam at him. Cell crossed his arms in an X in front of him, and let the blast hit him. He hovered where he was, a little bruised but unharmed. Tansei wiped the small bit of blood on her lip, the only injury she had thus far attained. Cell looked down at her, and glared again. 

"Just give up, Tansei. It would save us both time." 

Tansei laughed. 

"No. In case you haven't noticed, I'm winning." 

He growled at her. 

"No, you're not. And even if you are, I'll make you lose!" He fanned out his wings and dived at her. 

She refused to allow him a chance to land a hit, disappearing and swiftly landing a kick to his jaw followed by multiple punches to his abdomen and a double hammer to the back of his neck. Cell couldn't block any of the hits, yelling in frustration. Right when she hit him in the back of the neck, he powered his ki to his fullest and making an energy shield.   
Tansei flew back, giving him some space and gathering her ki. She squeezed her fists tightly, her hands glowing and pulsing with electric currents. She fanned out her fingers and immediately 9 inch long claws made of pure ki energy extended from her glowing nails. She raced forward quickly. 

"Prismic Tiger Claw!" she called out as she disappeared. 

The only sign of her attack being multiple slashes of light energy flashing around Cell's body. She reappeared nanoseconds later, all the cuts she'd made opening simultaneously and bleeding. She turned to survey her work with a smirk upon her lips.   
He was in pain, and a lot of it! Cell dropped to the ground in shock. _No, this isn't happening! This can't be happening....._ He was oblivious to when he hit the ground, still in disbelief. _This shouldn't be happening...._

"She's...winning!" Goku gasped in disbelief. 

Vegeta was gasping in shock as well. 

"Impossible..."   
"Give up, Cell. Save us both some time," she said, mirroring his earlier words. 

Cell picked himself off the ground, finding himself to be very angry with Tansei. _How dare she! How DARE she! She will not do this to me, no one will do this to me!_ He stood on his feet, and glared at Tansei. Not bothering to wipe any of the blood off his face, he charged up for her, screaming. Tansei prepared herself.   
Cell flung everything he had at her without thinking. Punching, kicking, jabbing, anything he could do to inflict physical pain he flung at her. Tansei began to struggle to block the erratic attacks. She grunted as a particularly powerful punch implanted itself in her abdomen. She found herself not able to reciprocate, only defend herself. 

_ Is this the rage you spoke of, Cell? This uncontrollable berzerker?_

She flared her ki to lessen the impact of the hits that were making their way through her defenses. He paused a small moment to fire a ki blast right in her face. 

"DIE!" 

Tansei quickly crossed her arms in front of her face to block the blast. He gave himself a little more space, then started flinging ki blasts at her like crazy. 

"Die, damnit, die, die, die!" 

Tansei dodged most of them, but wasn't fast enough for the crazed frenzy of his blasts. A sudden pain tore through her right side as a blast burned and wounded her. Blood poured from the wound and her ki lowered dramatically as she fell to the ground. She left a crater and dust flew in the air. She found herself struggling to breath, the pain was too mind numbing for her to think of much else. 

"I failed...," she whispered in pain, "I sh-shouldn't have...hesitated to kill him...with my attack." 

The reporter and Hercule were equally stunned at the turn of events and all was deathly quiet. Cell grinned at himself, dropping down to stand at her side. 

"You see? You couldn't beat me. You were just fooling yourself, Tansei." _Tansei? Wait a minute......something's not right...._

Tansei grinned at him lopsidedly. 

"I have fought a good fight...I am prepared to die," she proclaimed bravely, wincing lightly. 

A pool of blood was steadily gathering beneath her, and her ki was fading at the same rate. Cell stared down at her, his rage fading. Seeing her bleeding slowly began to bring him back to his senses. _She's.....she's dying? Oh no......what have I done? This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to give up and stand down! What have I done?!_

"T-Tansei...." Cell's voice wavered. "I.......This shouldn't have happened...."   
"We both knew the risks, Cell. There's no time for regrets," she said softly, coughing. 

Cell fell to his knees, his eyes starting to water. 

"Don't talk like that. I don't want to hear it........"   
"Hey, it's not so bad...the pain is starting to fade..."   
"Tansei......" Then, Cell quickly got an idea. He looked back up at the cliff with the fighters. "Senzu! Bring a senzu down here NOW!" 

Krillin backed up nervously, he was holding the bag of senzu. 

"Uh..."   
"Give him one, Krillin." Piccolo ordered. 

Krillin gulped and flew down to the crater, taking a bean out of the pouch and tossing it to Cell from afar. Cell caught it in his hand, and leaned down to Tansei. 

"Swallow this. Don't protest, just do it." 

Unfortunately, Tansei's eyes were closed and her breaths were coming in shallowly. He could see she was fading fast. She wouldn't be able to swallow it on her own. He looked at the bean and got another idea. He put the bean in his mouth and chewed. _Live, Tansei! You can't die!_ He put his mouth to hers.   
Tansei felt his lips on her own and opened her lips softly. She felt him transfer a substance into her mouth and was too weak to protest it. She struggled to swallowed it. She felt the gritty mush make it's way down her throat. Suddenly, she felt her side begin to heal and her energy began to restore itself. Within seconds she was completely healed. She looked up at Cell in surprise. 

"Cell...," she breathed. _He saved me..._

He hovered over her, cupping her face in one hand. 

"Tansei! Are you all right?" 

She looked into his eyes and replied. 

"Yes...I feel...just fine." 

He helped her back up to her feet. 

"I......tried to warn you before......and I'm sorry....."   
"Apology accepted," she replied with a smile, "Now I know what you were talking about. It's like you suddenly go into a berzerker mode...." 

Cell nodded. 

"But....you were determined to fight. I don't see how it could have been avoided....."   
"It couldn't," she agreed.   
"And it could easily happen again. Tansei, I'm urging you to back down from this match..........and leave." 

Tansei sighed. 

"I will back down...but I won't leave," she said, "Know this, if anything should happen where I need to step in to stop you, I will do so again." 

Cell nodded. 

"Very well."   
"I believe Goku had a successor to name," she said before flying back to the cliff. 

Krillin had already gone back and was pretty much shocked by the events. 

"Yes, he did." Cell grinned. "Goku, you still had to name the one who was going to beat me." 

Goku put a hand nervously behind his head. 

"Gosh, and I thought Tansei would have beaten him....."   
"Pheh! She would have if she wasn't in love with the fool!" Vegeta declared, having made the connection easily from their behavior to one another. 

Tansei stopped with a gasp, hearing his words. _They know..._ Piccolo looked at Tansei a moment, studying her reaction, then looked away. 

"So, that's why...." 

Goku blinked in surprise. 

"What? In love? But......." He grinned. "Wow, this is great! Cell has a girlfriend!"   
"For all we know she's been spying on us the whole time, Kakkarot! Probably telling Cell how powerful we were becoming and what our weak points are!" Vegeta scowled, "I say we destroy the little bitch!!"   
"Stop it, Vegeta." Piccolo growled. "You're jumping to conclusions."   
"If she so much as comes a foot closer, I won't hesitate to kill her," Vegeta vowed, glaring at her.   
"Father! She's not the enemy! "   
"And how would you know, brat?"   
"I...I can just sense it."   
"Pheh!" 

Cell got impatient, and hovered up to the top of the cliff. 

"I'm waiting, Goku." 

Tansei slipped away from them and settled onto another cliff, quietly. Goku looked over at Cell, then patted his shoulder. 

"Hey, congrats, Cell. Nice girlfriend you got. I guess this means you won't blow up the Earth after all, eh?"   
"I am ready to rip your head off your neck." Cell threatened. "Have you forgotten about the tournament?"   
"Oh, yeah! Sorry." Goku cleared his throat and looked serious again. "Okay then. Yes, there is someone as strong as you, maybe even stronger. And he will beat you." He turned to Gohan. "And that person is you, son."   
"What?! Gohan?! Goku, are you crazy?!" Krillin blurted out. 

Piccolo growled. 

"Goku......stop this while you can." 

Goku shook his head. 

"Nope. Gohan's up next."   
"Me?!" Gohan asked shocked, "Dad are you sure?"   
"Sure I'm sure." Goku nodded. He knelt down to the boy's level. "You're a lot stronger than you think you are, Gohan. You can do it."   
"But, Dad, I know that if you didn't hold back you could beat him!"   
"Son, I don't know about Cell, but I was giving it my all," Goku replied, "Is it because you were comparing your power with mine that you thought I was holding back?"   
"Is this true, Gohan?" Piccolo asked.   
"Yes," he replied, "All right, Dad. I won't let you down." 

Gohan faced Cell with determination. Cell smirked. 

"You have no idea what you're doing, Goku. This should be interesting." 

Gohan flew down to the fighting area and touched down on the ground. Cell flew after the boy, landing a few feet in front of him. 

"Well, when you're ready, Gohan. Let's begin." 

The fight began after a showy display by Gohan, much more powerful than the one displayed by Tansei earlier. However, Gohan truly did not want to fight and began to try to dissuade Cell from continuing. Tansei watched the battle and knew Cell was becoming impatient with Gohan. Gohan explained about his hidden power that came out when the boy was angered. Instead of discouraging Cell, it interested him. Cell tried inflicting serious pain on Gohan, and trying to kill him. Nothing seemed to be working on Cell's part. Tansei had to fight to restrain herself. 

_He's just a child!!_ she screamed in her mind. 

16 saw what was going on and decided to step in and help Gohan out, by putting Cell in a surprise bear hug. He threatened Cell with his internal self-destruct bomb that was enough to kill him. Cell became nervous and tried to shake 16 off of him. Suddenly, Krillin called. 

"16! You can't self-destruct! Bulma took your bomb out!" 

16 was shocked and Cell smirked, breaking free of 16 and tearing him apart, save his head that rolled to the feet of Hercule. Cell soon turned his attentions back to Gohan and decided that threatening the boy's life wasn't working. He then came up with another idea and decided to endanger the lives of Gohan's loved ones. He snatched away the senzu beans from Krillin, and created seven Cell Jr.s for the seven warriors. 

"Now, my darling children. See those men on the cliff. I want you to hurt them, crush them, kill them if it pleases you....." 

Tansei saw this and her jaw dropped open. She hadn't been expecting that at all. She closed her mouth and watched as the Cell Jr's flew up toward the z fighters.   
Six of the tiny gremlins jumped at the fighters, but one of them flew off for Tansei. Cell was quick to notice. 

"No! What are you doing? Not her!" He wanted to go after it, but had to stay with Gohan to make sure the boy did nothing. 

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	12. Chapter 10

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 10**

Back at Tansei's house, Ikuko and Aria almost had simultaneous heart attacks at the sight of her near death. Aria gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she watched the Game on Ikuko's new TV. 

"She needs help..... I really wish I was there....." 

Ikuko wiped away the last of her tears, regaining her composure. 

"At least......he was there for her.....Thank God...." 

Aria turned to the distressed mother. 

"Mrs. Kageyama.....I...promised Tansei that I'd stay here with you, no matter what....." She got up and bowed apologetically. "But she needs me more than you do. I'm sorry. I'm going to help her." 

Ikuko bit her lip nervously. She didn't like the thought of being left alone again, and almost started crying again. 

"Oh, Aria, dear.........take care of yourself......" 

Aria smiled and nodded. 

"I will. And I'll make sure Tan-chan comes back alive too."   
"Wait!" Tansei's mother stopped. "I just remembered something. Wait here." She quickly rushed to her bedroom as Aria waited by the door. Ikuko came back and pressed something into the girl's hand. "These were given to me by her father. Give Tansei these, they will help her." 

Aria looked to see that they were earrings. 

"What in....." Aria blinked.   
"Don't question it, just give them to her. Tansei will know what to do." 

Aria nodded, then headed out the door. 

"Okay, then. I'll be back with Tansei." She closed the door right behind her, and took off into the sky. 

~*/|\*~ 

Tansei readied herself as the small mini-cell flew at her. The Cell Jr. flew up towards Tansei, and got right in her face. They stared at each other for a moment before he smiled at her. 

"Hey, baby! You look so fine!" he said in his tiny chipmunk voice and quickly latched onto her arm. "I like you! Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Tansei blinked and blinked again. 

"Uh..." A sweat drop rolled off the side of her head slowly as she looked toward Cell for a little help with his little mini-me. 

Cell looked up at the ledge, and smacked his forehead. 

"Hey!" he called up to the Cell Jr. "Just what do you think you're doing?! Get back to work!"   
"Nyaaaaaah!" the mini-Cell stuck out his tongue at Cell, then glomped Tansei. "Be mine, baby!"   
"Sorry, kid. I'm already taken," she smiled. 

Cell then decided to take measures into his own hands. He knocked Gohan in the back of the neck to keep the boy in one spot, then flew up to the rogue Jr. 

"Get your hands off her now, you little runt!" he ordered, grabbing the Jr.'s head and pulling. 

Junior shook his head stubbornly. 

"My girl! Mine!" 

Tansei gently pried him off of her arm and stepped back a bit, smirking. 

"Go with your, uh...father, all right? I'll still be here later," she said. _Something tells me this is how Cell's inner child regards me_, Tansei thought.   
"Gotcha, baby doll!" Junior winked. "Who loves ya, eh?"   
"Get going!" Cell rushed, kicking the rogue mini back into the fight. 

He stood next to Tansei, blushing from chin to forehead. 

"Did he hurt you, Tansei?"   
"No, I'm fine. If anything, he flattered me. He's so cute, Cell. I never realize you'd be such a cutie as a chibi," she laughed. 

Down below, the z fighters were having the hardest battle of their lives against the Jr.'s. Vegeta and Trunks were the ones hanging on the best. Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo were having difficulties and Goku was being beat up. Piccolo tried to keep the little guy going after him from landing punches. He kept as close as he could to Goku. Tien joined Piccolo to protect Goku, since he had rid himself of his Jr. 

"Everyone! Protect Son! His ki is low!" Piccolo commanded. 

Gohan regained his consciousness to see the carnage above. He stood up and clenched his fists, looking toward Cell and Tansei. 

"Stop it, Cell!!" 

Cell smirked at the boy and shook his head. 

"Show me the power you spoke of, Gohan, and I'll think about it."   
"I don't want to fight you, Cell! Just stop this!! Please!!" Gohan pleaded. 

Down to the left, Hercule and his crew were watching the battle in awe. Suddenly, the head of android 16 began to talk to Hercule. 

"Please," he began.   
"Ahhhh!!! It talked!!" Hercule jumped.   
"Please, take me over to Gohan."   
"Wh-what?! But...but, that's where all the fighting is!" 

Hercule's groupie and his followers and the reporter all looked at him. He sweat dropped and put on a bravado. 

"Hah! Sure, I'll take you over there! I'm not scared! Ahahahaha!" 

16 smiled as Hercule picked him up football style and ran out toward Gohan. As he got closer, he lost his nerve. 

"It's all right. Just throw me toward him from here."   
"A-Are you sure?!"   
"Yes."   
"All right, then. Ha!!" Hercule screamed as he threw 16's head toward Gohan, "Oh! Too far!" 

The head landed just in front of Gohan's feet. 

"Gohan..."   
"16?"   
"Let it go, Gohan. Let it go and protect this planet that we both love so much."   
"But, 16..."   
"I know you don't like to fight Gohan. But you must fight to protect this planet and those you love. Just...let it go," 16 finished with a smile. 

Cell shook his head. 

"I thought I destroyed him." He flew away from Tansei and landed next to 16's head.   
"What is he up to?" Tansei wondered. 

Cell walked up to 16's head and and sneered. 

"You shouldn't have interfered, scrap metal." He stomped down on 16's head, completely smashing it. 

Gohan gasped as the blood and computer components flew everywhere. It was like a sudden switch had been flipped in his brain, as if all his gentleness was gone in the second it took Cell to end 16's life forever.   
Tansei watched as Gohan screamed out in agony and rage. She felt his power level increase dramatically as a blinding light enveloped the area. And she knew...Cell was in deep shit. And it showed on Cell's face. He looked terrified, feeling Gohan's incredible power. The boy had reached the second level of the Super Saiyajin. The Cell Jr.'s stopped their fighting against the z warriors when they felt Gohan's incredible power. Goku smiled. 

"You did it...Gohan...you ascended..." 

Cell blinked a couple of times, then hid his fear behind a satisfied smirk. 

"There you are. You've come out of hiding." 

Gohan said nothing, merely stepping forward and flipping his wrist the next second to show he had the sack of senzu beans in his hand. Rather than afraid, Cell was surprised. 

"What? How did......Where did you get those from?" 

Gohan continued to remain silent, simply glaring at Cell in controlled rage. Cell shook his head. 

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's see what this power of yours can do." He snapped his fingers up in the air. "Get him, boys!" The Cell Jr.s leapt at Gohan on command. 

Gohan looked toward the little blue midgets with disinterest. He quickly disposed of two of the ones that charged him with a single blow each, leaving only two little blue clouds. Cell watched on in shock. 

"What?!" 

Tansei looked on in disbelief. 

"Ah! Here we've been having the fight of our lives and he kills those things with one blow!" Vegeta exclaimed.   
"He's done it. He's ascended super saiyajin," Trunks said in awe. 

The Junior who had glomped Tansei contained his surprise and charged Gohan solo, only to meet the same fate as his brothers. 

_He's changed...this isn't the same Gohan as before_, Tansei observed. 

Cell glared at Gohan. What was happening seemed impossible. 

_I thought he would get stronger, but this strong.......how can this be?_

The remaining four juniors surrounded him and threw the z fighters attacks at him. Two threw kamehameha waves, one threw a special beam cannon, and the last threw a tri-beam. All the blasts converged on Gohan and created a blinding light display and a huge cloud of debris. When the debris cleared Gohan was nowhere to be found. That is until he appeared behind one of the Jr.'s and took him out with a chop to the back of his neck. He continued by elbowing another one. The last two fled in fear of their lives, but Gohan would have nothing of it. He appeared before one of them and kneed him, allowing that Jr. to meet his brothers. The last Jr fled frantically and made a little scared noise. The Jr hurriedly threw himself into Tansei's arms, whimpering. Gohan stopped before Tansei with a stern look. 

"Hand him over," he demanded.   
"Gohan, enough. He's scared. He won't bother you anymore. Let him be," Tansei said, hiding her own fear of the transformed Gohan.   
"Fine. But if he does anything, it's on your head, Tansei," Gohan said, turning his attention back to Cell. 

Tansei held the Jr to her like a baby. 

"Shh," she soothed him, "You're okay. Just stay away from Gohan." 

Gohan took the pouch of senzus to Krillin for him to hand them out and then flew down toward Cell. Cell was furious. 

"You......." he snorted at the boy. "Your power is very impressive, but it is nothing compared to mine. And I'll prove it." He fanned out his wings and lunged for Gohan. 

Gohan disappeared and landed a powerful punch on Cell's jaw. Cell was knocked backward, taken by total surprise. Gohan continued with a kick to Cell's abdomen. Cell was forced to his hands and knees. He shook all over as he tried to stand, but couldn't. Green body fluids were dripping from the edge of his mouth. 

"How..........he landed two hits on me........ Why am I so badly damaged....." _Oh no, I think I'm going to be sick....._   
"What's going on with Cell?" Krillin asked, "He looks like he's going to be sick." 

Piccolo wasn't sure what was happening, but he felt the change. 

"He's losing power." 

A splating sound was heard as android 18 was spewed out of Cell's mouth. Tansei felt absolutely green at the scene. 

"It's Android 18!" Krillin exclaimed.   
_Oh no......No! This isn't happening!_

Cell reached for her to try and absorb her again, but it was too late. His body started to revert back to his second form. The little junior in Tansei's arms started to shiver and clung to her. Tansei held on to him comfortingly as she watched Cell change into a frog like appearance. She felt the dramatic change in power and was afraid for his life. Yet she knew she could not stop Gohan. He had ascended even her level of power. Gohan stepped toward Cell with a smirk on his face. 

"I'm going to make you pay for everything you did. For all your crimes," he said. 

Cell looked up at Gohan with absolute fear. It couldn't be contained, his reasoning was gone. He tried to back away from the boy. 

"Stay back! Stay away from me! You're not a boy, you're a monster!" 

Gohan continued forward and began to mercilessly attack Cell, intent on causing him pain. 

"Gohan! Finish him now!" Goku yelled.   
"Huh? But, Dad, I'm making him pay," Gohan said, looking up toward his father.   
"I won't let you....." Cell growled, resorting to his most extreme tactic. Setting off his self-destruction program, his body began to bulge and puff up. "I'll just blow myself up....and the Earth will be destroyed with me!" 

Tansei gasped at hearing this. 

"No, Cell! Don't!!!" she screamed. 

Gohan turned to him and a look of fear and helplessness took him over. Goku watched on, a million ideas running through his head, but none of them would work. Except....... He turned to the others. 

"Well, looks like this is it, guys. There's only one way for this to end." He put two fingers to his head and smiled sadly. "Bye, everyone." He then disappeared, and reappeared right next to Cell's side.   
"Dad?"   
"Listen, Gohan. I'm proud of you. You did really well, but this has to end now." Putting one hand on Cell, and the other to his forehead, he smiled sadly. "Take care of your mom for me, all right? Good-bye, son." As Cell protested to what was happening, he and Goku vanished off the Earth.   
"No, Dad!! NO!! DAD!!!" Gohan screamed in anguish, falling to his knees and crying. 

~*/|\*~ 

"Ah! Goku! What are you doing?!" King Kai screamed in shock.   
"Sorry, King Kai." Goku chuckled nervously. "But this was the only place I could think of...."   
"Well at least you could have called ahead!" King Kai protested. 

Cell couldn't take any more shock or surprises. Before he could sort anything out or before Goku could even reply to King Kai, Cell detonated, destroying King Kai's planet and everyone on it. 

~*/|\*~ 

Down on earth, Tansei and the others felt the blast. Tansei shed a lone tear and splashed on the Jr's chubby little head. He looked up at her with big eyes. 

"He'll be back," he told her in a whisper. 

Tansei furrowed her eyebrows and looked up as a vortex of smoke and electrical currents appeared out of nowhere. Everyone's attention came to the vortex as the smoke kicked up to a higher stack. Then, a ki blast shot from inside the whirlwind, blasting Trunks right through the heart.   
Trunks' face took on a look of shock as he fell back to the dessert floor, his blood pouring out from his back. Vegeta looked shocked as his son fell dead to the ground. He snapped his attention to the dissipating cloud. 

"Who did I hit?" Cell's voice asked from the cloud. "Trunks?" He flared his ki so that the dust completely disappeared and revealed that he was alive and well. "Good. He deserved it, through my perspective."   
"I told you," the little cell whispered to Tansei, "He can't die unless all his cells are destroyed." 

Tansei nodded, still in shock as Cell explained how he was still alive.   
Cell pointed to his head with one finger. 

"So long as my nucleus is still intact, I can regenerate my body. Sorry I can't say the same for Goku." he chuckled. 

Gohan growled. Vegeta snapped seeing his dead son and lunged for Cell, turning super saiyajin on the way. He did all in his power to make the android pay. Cell let Vegeta do all the damage he wanted, not caring about the prince at all. His sights were on Gohan. 

"Enough, Vegeta." Cell growled, kicking Vegeta up in the air, then punching him back the ground. "Go join your son!" He fired a deadly ki blast where the saiyajin had fallen. 

Gohan saw what he was doing and flew in front of the blast, taking the brunt of the damage and having his left arm injured. He looked at Cell in rage for his father's death. Cell landed on the ground to get his revenge on Gohan, but then felt a familiar ki flying towards the scene. He looked up in the sky for a moment, then looked back down. 

"Tansei," Cell called over his shoulder, "your friend is a little late."   
"What? ARIA?!" 

Tansei looked at Aria in shock. Aria waved down at Tansei before landing. 

"Hi! Sorry for breaking our promise, but it looked like you needed help!" She went to Tansei's side. "So, what did I miss? Er...." She noticed the Cell Jr. in her friend's arms. "Uh......who or what is that?"   
"I had a feeling you'd come, you know. This is one of Cell's sons," Tansei replied, "He had 6 others but they were killed. I managed to save this one."   
"Aw, he's so cute!" Aria cooed. "One of Cell's sons? How sweet!" She then looked up at Tansei, then at Cell, then back at the Jr. "Wait a minute......." Aria gave Tansei a weird look. "You didn't........"   
"No!!" Tansei blushed, "Nothing like that! It turns out Cell can reproduce on his own."   
"Suuuure..." Aria agreed playfully. She looked back at Cell, who was glaring at Gohan. "Speaking of which, what's happened since your fight with Cell?"   
"Well, Gohan," she pointed to him, "was named the next fighter and Cell decided to toy with him by making some sons to fight with the other warriors. Well, it worked and..." Tansei continued giving Aria all the details quickly and concisely, "And now Cell is back and he's going to finish fighting with Gohan. But I have to stop him, Aria. I can't let this battle continue or there won't be an earth left to protect."   


* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


	13. Chapter 11

**_Tansei Kibito_**   
_by Amazon and Masquerade_

**Chapter 11**

"Hmmm...." Aria thought. "Well, your mom said these would help." She showed Tansei the earrings. "So, what do these do?" 

Tansei's eyes widened. 

"The potarra earrings...," she whispered.   
"The whatsis earrings?!" Aria blinked in surprise.   
"These were made by my father. They allow the wearers to fuse bodies and become a single more powerful warrior. Usually it's a permanent fusion. But my father made these, not a Kai, so the fusion lasts only so long as the earrings remain on the warrior." 

Tansei looked at Aria and looked back at the earrings and to Cell and back to Aria. 

"What do you say, Aria?"   
"You mean, you and I have to...." She looked down at the earrings, then back at Tansei. Then she glanced at Cell a moment, then looked back at Tansei. "Just us two, right?"   
"Right. And it's not permanent, so no worries there. What do you say?" 

Cell glanced over at the girls a moment, but didn't say anything. Aria nodded. 

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. Let's do it." 

Tansei nodded and handed Aria an earring. 

"Put it on your right ear and just relax," Tansei instructed, "It won't take long." 

Aria looked at the earring, then started to hook it to her right ear. 

"A clip-on? Okay, that's a little weird......" 

Tansei laughed as she tried to clip on her own earring.   
As the two girls tried to get their earrings on, Gohan stared at Cell with determination blazing in his ebony eyes. He would not let Cell win, even if he had to fight him with one arm. Cell grinned at Gohan. 

"You don't know what you're up against this time, little man. I'm much more powerful than what you fought before. You no longer have a chance!"   
"I'll still fight! To save this planet!" Gohan replied as he lunged at Cell with a flying side kick. 

Cell blocked with one arm, and kicked Gohan into the air. Gohan grunted and flipped over to blast at Cell with his good arm. Cell grinned, and slapped the ki blast aside. He jumped up to Gohan, and disappeared in front of him. He reappeared behind Gohan, hitting him hard with his heel in the boy's back and kicking him back to the ground. Gohan screamed a bit as he landed on his already wounded arm. Meanwhile, Tansei finally got her earring on and looked toward Aria. Cell dove after the boy, and slammed his elbow right into Gohan's injured shoulder. 

"Ahhhh!!!" Gohan screamed in agony.   
"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. 

Cell chuckled as he got up, standing over Gohan. 

"Time to die, boy...." 

Aria finally clipped on her earring. 

"So, when does this start worki.....whoa!" 

Tansei smirked as she was pulled chest first toward Aria. As their bodies touched a brilliant light erupted around them. Cell looked away from Gohan and the fusion. 

"What the...." 

As the light dimmed only one woman remained. She looked up with a smirk. Her hair was a curly black with red streaks in it and her eyes were green-blue. Her outfit was a mixture of what Tansei and Aria had been wearing. She chuckled and it sounded as if two voices were coming from her. 

"Surprised?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip as she looked at Cell. 

Cell chuckled, and mimicked her by putting a hand on his hip. 

"Rather. So, this is the combined power of Tansei and Aria? Not all that impressive..." 

The warrior smirked as the wind played with her hair. She wore a black tank and khaki cargo pants with green wrist bands and a green choker. 

"I think you will be impressed," the warrior replied, "or else, my name isn't Tanria." 

Gohan looked toward Tanria in shock. How was this possible?! Piccolo watched on, not sure what was happening. 

"It looks like they fused together.......similar to how Nameks fuse."   
"That we did," Tanria voiced, "Now, let's cut the chit chat and fight. Or are you afraid to fight me, Cell?" 

Cell smirked. 

"I'm not afraid. I'm just a little busy right now to deal with you." He waved his hand at her. "Let me kill this little pest at my feet, and I will think about giving you a fight."   
"No. You will fight me," Tanria stated firmly, phasing before him.   
"Not now." Cell insisted, throwing a punch at her. 

Tanria caught Cell's fist easily. 

"Yes, right now." she insisted, before punching him square in the face. 

Cell hovered before he got the chance to hit the ground. He lifted himself upright before wiping the streak of blood off his mouth. 

"Sit tight, Gohan. I'll deal with you in a moment." 

Gohan watched as Tanria stepped in to fight Cell. Tanria smirked and looked at Cell through her lashes, her blue-green eyes flashing. 

"What's the matter Cell? I'm waiting," she taunted.   
"Wait no further." Cell growled, jumping for her. He went for a kick to her side. 

She disappeared before his foot made contact. As Cell looked for her, she reappeared behind him. She smashed her foot right into his back, sending him crashing into the ground, face first. She then phased in before him, her booted foot appearing before his face. 

"Do us both a favor and give up, Cell," she said sweetly.   
"I don't give up on anything!" Cell insisted, grabbing Tanria's foot and tripping her. Then, he turned over, still holding her foot, and smashed her into the ground. 

She quickly sat up and fired a ki blast in Cell's face, forcing him a distance away from her. She then stood and the wind played with her black-red hair. Dusting her hands, she looked toward him out of the corner of her eyes. With a blast of ki, Cell got up in frustration. He glared at her. 

"Why you........it shouldn't be this difficult......."   
"You're doing it again." Tanria told Cell.   
"Doing what again?!"   
"Letting your anger get the best of you," she replied. 

Realizing this was true, Cell closed his eyes and calmed a moment. He opened his eyes again with a chuckle. 

"Well, that won't happen again." He lowered himself in a fighting position. 

Tanria smirked and phased out again. Cell turned to look behind him, not to be taken by surprise again. However, the fused woman appeared right in front of him, and made a sharp jab to his neck. 

"Amazing," Krillin whispered. 

Cell was knocked over, but he kicked her up in the air before falling on his back. She stopped her momentum and fired a powerful ki beam at him. He held his hands out to deflect it, but it was no good. The blast exploded on him, covering him in black clouds of dust and smoke. It didn't take him long to jump out of it in her direction. 

"Nice try...."   
"You haven't seen anything, yet, Cell-kun!!" she declared. 

Cell clenched both of his fists and rushed up to her. They both started to rapidly punch at each other. Tanria executed a ki enhanced kick to his ribs. Cell faltered, falling back slightly. He fired a ki blast up at her before stabilizing himself in the air. She held her hands up over her head, then flung them back down, knocking the ki blast back at Cell. Not expecting this, Cell was hit, and fell to the ground. Tanria watched as Cell started to pick himself up, then she smirked. 

"Now..." 

She quickly gathered green energy around her fists and her eyes flashed blue-green flame. Electrical currents flecked around her fists and body and her hair started to stand up a bit with the energy. 

"Ji...shin....HA!" she screamed as she let loose a green wave of energy similar to a kamehameha. 

The energy flowed from her opened palms and joined at a point before her into one wave. The wave worked like most energy blasts save it could make the target feel like it was in the center of an earthquake. Cell couldn't dodge the attack, and tried to defend himself. It hit him with such a tremendous force, he was amazed he wasn't ripped apart. By the time the smoke cleared, he tried to sit up. He was bleeding everywhere.....   
Tanria noticed that he wouldn't be able to attack for a while, and hovered back down to the ground, next to him. She kneeled next to him and placed her hand on his cheek. 

"Please give up, Cell. I don't want to hurt you," she said softly, Tansei's voice coming out alone. 

Cell closed his eyes, and turned his head away. 

"Tansei?" he said quietly. Then, his voice became a growl. "I told you. I am a machine. I will do as I am programed to do, and you cannot make me stop."   
"I cannot make you, but I can ask you to stop. I love you, don't do this...," she continued, turning his head toward her and looking into his magenta eyes, "Please." 

Cell looked up at her, his eyes starting to water. He quickly turned away, tensing up. 

"What......what do I do now?"   
"You should give up." Tanria's mixed voice answered. "It's the right thing to do." 

Cell shook his head, like a stubborn child. 

"No. I won't! I.....I....." He held his bleeding head with both hands. "I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" 

Tanria pulled him to her, holding his head in her lap. 

"Goku is dead, Cell. That was your mission was it not? You've succeeded. Let it rest now," Tansei's voice advised, "Let it rest."   
"I........" he hesitated. "I don't know........what to do....." 

A little blue head came into Tanria's line of vision. She turned as she saw the little Cell junior she had managed to save. He came up to Cell and kneeled down next to him and Tanria. 

"I think she's right. The mission was successful. Goku is dead and there's nothing else to do," he said in his chipmunk voice. 

Tanria laid a hand on the little Jr.'s shoulder. She waited for his response. Gohan and the others also waited with baited breath. Would the mighty Cell cease his attacks and give up? And if he did what guaranteed he wouldn't just return later? Cell hesitated. He did want to give up, for Tansei......but he wanted to keep fighting and kill the other fighters. He fought with himself in his own head. 

"I......I think......I think that....." 

He clutched both of his fists, and tensed his body in frustration. He didn't know what to do, and he certainly didn't know what to say. He couldn't fight back the way he was now, and fighting Tanria was pointless. He made up his mind and relaxed. 

"For you, Tansei......" he sighed, "......I will give up." 

Tanria smiled and bent down to kiss him, but was stopped by her other half that was appalled at the idea. She sweat dropped and took off one of the earrings, effectively separating Tansei from Aria. Aria quickly backed away from Tansei and Cell. 

"Tansei! I can't believe you! Don't get me wrong, you guys are cute, but I AM NOT KISSING HIM!" 

Tansei blushed lightly. 

"Gomen ne, Ari-chan," she said. 

Cell smiled to himself, even though it hurt a bit. 

"Tansei.....thank you...." 

Tansei smiled and kissed him gently. 

"Let's get you out of here," she said softly. 

Cell nodded. 

"He...she succeeded?" Vegeta mumbled in shock. 

Piccolo hovered next to Gohan. 

"Can you get up, kid? We need to go."   
"Yes, Mr. Piccolo. Let's go," Gohan replied.   
"Wow. Who saw that coming?!" Krillin exclaimed, helping Tien carry Mirai Trunks. 

Tien shook his head. 

"It's amazing....I can't believe it." 

Vegeta was in a state of mild shock from the combination of his son's death and the recent turn of events. 

"I swear the women of this planet are enchantresses. First myself and now Cell," he mumbled almost incoherently. 

Piccolo and Gohan hovered up to the others. Piccolo hovered towards Vegeta. 

"Let's head back to the Tenkai. We're wishing those who died back to life. Including Trunks and Goku." 

Vegeta looked at him and nodded mutely, following them as they left.   
Tansei carefully helped Cell to stand. 

"Senzu....." Cell muttered to himself as he painfully stood. "Should've....asked the others......but they wouldn't give me one....."   
"You mean one of these?" Tansei asked, reaching into her sports bra and bringing out of the mentioned beans, "I got a couple before I came over." 

Cell smiled. 

"Always thinks ahead......one reason why I love you, Tansei."   
"Hey, guys!" Aria called, heading up to them with the Cell Jr. following behind. "Um....what are we going to do with this little guy?" She put her hand on top of the Cell Jr's head. 

Cell beamed. 

"I'm keeping him, of course." he answered. "He is my son, after all." 

Tansei extended an arm toward the little Cell and he smiled and flew up into her arms. She giggled and held him to her. 

"He is very cute, Cell. Aria and I would love to baby-sit for you," she said. 

Aria blinked a moment, before grinning. 

"Yeah, no prob! It'll be fun!" 

Cell looked at Tansei in confusion. 

"Baby-sit?"   
"Take care of him while you're away?" Tansei explained, "I'm sure you don't want to leave him home alone..." 

Cell shook his head. 

"Leave him home alo.......but, you would be there, wouldn't you?" 

Tansei blushed. 

"Uh..well, that would depend..." She handed the junior to Aria and turned back to Cell. "Do you want me to be there?" 

Cell's eyes started to water when he smiled at her. 

"I would be honored if we could live together?" 

Tansei blushed a bit. 

"That sounds nice," she replied, "I accept your offer, Cell-kun." 

Aria hugged the Cell Jr. 

"Aw.....aren't they cuuuute?!" 

The Cell Jr. was struggling to gasp for breath. 

"Can't...breath....*choke*....help...me!!!" 

Cell ignored Aria and his son a moment, and leaned over to kiss her. He then noticed they were being watched, and turned to Hercule and his camera crew. 

"What are you imbeciles staring at?! Get out of here!"   
"Ahh!!" the reporter squealed, "That's the end of the Cell Games!! ZTV signing off!!!" He finished as he ran off, followed by all the other humans around. 

Tansei giggled. With the main audience gone, Cell turned back to Tansei. 

"Tansei....." he took in a nervous breath, "I love you." 

Tansei smiled and she threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

"I love you too, Cell," she breathed happily.   
"Does that mean I call you mom now?" the Cell Jr asked. 

Aria laughed. 

"Yep. Looks like she's your mom, kiddo."   
"Oh man...mom's gonna kill me!" Tansei laughed, "Her being a grandma and not even having the fun of me being pregnant. Should we go home and introduce her to Cell?"   
"Oh yeah, that's right." Aria realized, "She hasn't met him yet. Yeah, let's take him to see your mom." 

Cell nodded in agreement. 

"Very well. Let's get going."   
"All right. So...what do you guys say...to a RACE!" Tansei finished as she bolted off.   
"No fair!" the junior yelled as he flew after her. 

Cell laughed and followed after Tansei. 

"Hey!" Aria yelled, taking off after her friend. "No fair! Tansei!" 

**_~THE END~_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We don't own DBZ or any related characters or entities. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama. The characters of Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, and Masaru _are_ however our intellectual property and we reserve the **exclusive** right to use said characters.   
_Tansei Kibito, Ikuko, Aria, Masaru © Amazon and Masquerade, 2003._


End file.
